The Inheritance
by Conflicted One
Summary: Harry Comes into his inheritance  Features Manipulative Dumbledore, Powerful Harry, Uncle Moony... royalty etc
1. The Letter

**Thank you for reading my newest story, I'm glad to say I've finally returned to the site and will be working on a story idea that I really like. I love inheritance. I've rated this for teen, but may change this later. I've taken inspiration from many other inheritance fics, so if some things seem similar, it may be I've just been reading to much. Features manipulative Dumbledore, training harry, and much much more... Post OOTP, AU**

* * *

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: JKR OWNS HP, not I!**

Harry Potter sat in his very normal room, in a very normal house, on a very normal street. Most of the people on this street prided themselves in being normal, and his aunt and uncle were no different. The only difference was, they and their family was different. Harry Potter was different. You see, Harry was a fifteen year old wizard. That's right, magic is real. Harry could do magic, in fact, at fifteen years of age Harry had seen more death and action than most wizards do.

At this moment Harry was sitting on his bed, the same place he had had been sitting for many days. The only time Harry got up and left his grief was brief trips to the bathroom and to get the bare minimum of meals. He would also "Mad-Eye" Moody every three days to keep the order notified. Many of his friends had owled him, and he had yet to return a single one.

At that moment, another owl came through his open window and began tapping on his arm. Harry shooed the owl away, only for it to land on his head and begin pecking there. Harry finally retreated from his emotional prison to notice it was nearing 3pm the day before his 16th Birthday.

Harry Turned to the owl sitting on the bed now, and reached for its leg. He removed the letter and the package attached to the other leg. He placed the package to the side, and opened the letter.

_**Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,**_

_**Thank you for reading this letter. I am writing you to inform you that your presence will be required tomorrow at 9 o'clock on the morning of the 31 July 1998. Mr. Potter due to several requests by the late Sirius Orion Black will affect you, therefore by his request we are willing to meet with you previous to the public reading at 6pm. **_

_**Please find encloses in the package received the following documents and issues - **_

_**(1) Portkey to Gringotts (Activates at 8:45 am) – Please use this to reach us for your appointment**_

_**(1) Summary for the Trust account of Harry James Potter (We figured we would include your monthly copy in this package)**_

_**(1) Copy of the Will of James and Lilly (Evans) Potter (Please familirize yourself with this as different portions will take effect tommorow if you wish to follow the bequests and orders of S.O.B.**_

_**Notice that you should already have received the last enclosed document on your 14**__**th**__** birthday to prepare you for the future. If you find any inconsiticencies in my letter or the prepared package, please contact me.**_

_**It will be a pleasure to serve you in the future.**_

_**Ragnok**_

_**Account Manager – Black Family**_

_**Fragnook **_

_**Account Manager – Potter Family**_

Harry was confused, he had never received any of these documents before, and wondered why this was. He decided to ask his account managers tomorrow, and proceeded to fall asleep. For the first time Harry slept with a peace about Sirius.


	2. The Will and the First Trial

**Author's**** note: I know the last chapter was short, but I've been wanting to write this for awhile and incorporate my own ideas in with what others have done, one thing I will not do however is that Harry is the heir to all 4 founders, yeah he is going to be the heir to some of them, but I know for sure Slytherin is out, and possibly a couple other 'famous' witches and wizards. **

**The other thing I'm not going to do is make Harry "ambassador" for the goblins, but I am going to make this a bit more political than most. The other thing I don't know is about pairings. As you can probably tell I am writing this as I go, so I'll often ask for opinions on where you want to see this story go.**

**I am also looking for a beta on grammar and spelling, with my computer this is difficult to master, though I do use spellchecker.**

**I also really want to thank everyone that has favorites or signed up for alerts... It really warms me knowing you like this story so far! Any reviews about the story, or things you would like to see happen would be MUCH appreciated. As I said earlier I may be writing this story, but you are reading it, therefore I want to be able to take your suggestions and ideas into consideration.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: JKR OWNS HP, not I! I wish I owned Harry potter, wouldn't have to worry about money anytime soon :D**

Harry Potter awoke with a start, remembering that he had to be up by 8:30 . He looked at his clock and noticed it was now 8:20 am. He quickly got dressed and showered, and headed downstairs to update his aunt. As he approached the kitchen he noticed his normal-as-ever aunt was alone, so he approached her. "Aunt Petunia?" he asked hesitantly.

"What is it _boy?_" She asked with a slight sneer.

"Aunt Petunia, one of the major groups in... um... my world has told me I have to go to their office today. I won't be around to later today." He said, wondering how she would take this.

"Good, that means we don't have to put up with your freakishness today." she said dismissively.

Harry just shrugged and walked upstairs looking at his clock, it now read 8:58 am. He quickly grabbed the packages his account managers had provided and snatched his portkey up, he waited for the familiar pull behind his navel, and was not disappointed, as shortly after the portkey activated.

He soon found himself in an office, staring at a goblin that seemed very imposing and was one of the tallest goblins he had ever met.

The goblin stood. "Mr. Potter, I presume?"

"Yes, sir. May I ask who you are?" Harry asked.

The Goblin looked delighted, "Thank you for asking, and yes. I am one of your account managers, Fragnook, Ragnok shall be here shortly..." He paused as Harry heard the door open, "Yes, just as I said, Mr. Potter, please meet Ragnok."

Harry turned around and looked at the new goblin, another imposing goblin, with a very muscular build was standing in front of him. Harry offered his hand to the goblin, "A pleasure to meet you, Sir." Harry said.

Ragnok eyed the hand and shook it with a smile, "No, Mr. Potter, the pleasure is mine to meet a wizard who treats us goblins with such respect. Please let us sit."

Harry sat down with some trepidation. "So, Mr. Potter, did you have time to read through the enclosed documents?" Ragnok asked, speaking of his parents will.

"Not really, sir. I was surprised I guess, you said in your letter that I should have received the will on my 14th birthday, but this is the first time I am ever hearing of it. Also you said I should be receiving monthly reports on my trust account, but I have never received one."

Ragnok looked appalled as he thought to himself, '_How can this be, I have sent them on time.'_ "Mr. Potter, this is most unusual, and I must say I am most concerned. I have personally been sending them to you. However due to the security of your estate, I have tracking charms on all of these documents, would you like me to activate them and figure out where they are and what route they took to their current location?"

"Yes, please, Mr. Ragnok." Harry responded.

Soon the goblin began chanting in Gobbledegook. Suddenly a tome of parchment appeared on his desk and the goblin began looking through it. "Well Mr. Potter, it seems every letter is unopened and sitting in a cabinet located in the headmasters office of Hogwarts. During the school year, all have been intercepted and retrieved by a Mr. Albus Dumbledore. During the summer however the following have intercepted them then given them to the same Mr. Dumbledore. The names include, Dedalus Diggle , Elphias Doge, and Mundungus Fletcher."

Harry was seething, he recognized all of these as members of the first Order of the Phoenix and his constant watchers. _'What right did Dumbledore have to keep this from me?' _Harry thought to himself.

"I would like it if it could be kept private that I know of these things at the meeting for Sirius' will." Harry informed the Goblins.

Both goblins nodded and Fragnook spoke up, "Very well, Mr. Potter. Though we wanted to clue you into a few things that will be revealed to you later today. Due to the fact that Mr. Black was never convicted for a crime, and was imprisoned without trial, the Goblin Nation has no choice but to take his will and activate it. Why this affects you is because while looking through various matters it was noted that your parent's will identifies Mr. Black as your legal guardian for all matters. While the Ministry may not notice this or apply by it, Goblin law does. Therefore many things will change, including that after the reading of the will, your parents, and any others that affect you will become active. This is due to the fact that Mr. Black has it stated in his will that you are the Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, and that should you not be at the age of 17 upon his death you shall be emancipated and one you pass your Black Heir trials you shall be given full adulthood. Due to the fact that the ministry improperly imprisoned Mr. Black, and they owe the Goblin Nation many favors, they have agreed to abide by this upon one condition. The condition is that you must pass your trials administered to each new heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black." The Goblin paused, offering tea to Harry, who took it with trepidation.

"How else this will effect you is that in order to take the trials, you must be confirmed as the the rightful heir. In order to do this, you must take a small blood test to determine whether you are who you say you are. When you take this test, you will also be shown any other families you are descended from, both legally and by blood. Only those who you are designated heir, or are the closest blood relative in existence will appear." Fragnook said, pausing, "After this is revealed, and you take your Black Trials, you will be a legal adult, therefore able to take the trials for any other heirships." Fragnook finished.

Harry spoke up, "What do these trials compose of?"

Fragnook spoke up, "We do not know, each trial for every family is different, and only the heirs can take them."

Harry sighed, "Okay, so what should we do next?"

"Well we can take the test to determine your heirships, then read your parents will, or you can wait till Sirius' will is read and you take you trials for the Black Family heirships, as any part of your parents will beyond the trust account can not be activated until you are considered a legal adult."

"How about we wait on the will, take the test, then go to Sirius' will reading. After that, if possibly I would like to begin my trial for the Black Family tonight."

"That can be arranged. Though your other trials would have to wait until tomorrow." Fragnook said.

"Very well." Harry spoke.

Soon Fragnook and Ragnok gathered a large parchment, and a small knife. Fragnook spoke up, "Mr. Potter, I will need to take a small amount of blood, and place it on this parchment. This parchment will reveal any legal and blood claims to lordship and any inheritances you can claim upon your adulthood."

Harry grew a bit excited and stuck his index finger out over the parchment, at which point Fragnook pricked his finger and let 10 drops of blood drop onto the parchment that began to glow before he healed Harry's finger.

Ten minutes later, the parchment stopped glowing and writing appeared on it. Fragnook quickly read over the list with a look of shock, before handing the parchment to Ragnok who had the same surprise. Ragnok then handed the parchment to Harry who began reading.

**IDENTITY: Harry James Potter**

**PARENTS: James Potter**

**Lilly (Evans) Potter**

**LORDSHIPS**

**LEGAL LORDSHIPS**

**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black**

**BLOOD LORDSHIPS***

**The Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter ^**

**The Most Noble and Ancient House of Gryfindor# ^**

**The Most Noble and Ancient House of Ravenclaw # ^**

**The Most Noble and Ancient House of Draven# \/**

**The Most Noble and Ancient House of Simmons# \/**

**The Most Noble and Ancient House of Hufflepuff# \/**

**The Most Noble and Ancient House of Merlin# \/**

_***= These are where you are either the ranking member or member with the most blood claim to these titles, or last surviving member of this family.**_

_**#= These lordships and all titles have remained vacant for over 100 years and you are the only one to be able to lay claim to them. These seats on the Wizengamot will be reactivated after passing your trials.**_

_**^= These Lordships are descended from your father's lines.**_

_**\/ = These Lordships are descended from your mother's lines**_

Harry was shocked, not only was he descended from one or more of the founders, but from Merlin?

Harry spoke up, "Ragnok, how can this be right, my mother was a muggleborn?" He asked.

"Actually Mr. Potter, your mother was a pureblood adopted by muggles. Mr. Dumbledore was supposed to inform you of this upon your 14th birthday, according to your parents will." Ragnok replied.

Harry was furious at this. More that Dumbledore was hiding from him, he had to think about this and decide what to do.

"Okay well how long until the reading of the will?" Harry asked

"Actually, if my assistant is correct with this message that just appeared on my desk, everyone is assembled that is required, a good hour in advance. Shall we proceed?" Fragnook asked.

"Yes, please." Harry spoke.

Fragnook and Harry began walking towards a meeting room as Ragnok walked away from them. "Fragnook, why is Ragnok not coming?" Harry asked.

"Well because I am the Black estate manager and he is the Potter. Therefore he can't be in this meeting or any regarding the Black family estate until you pass both the Potter and the Black Family trials and then we will both aid you." Fragnook replied. Harry simply nodded, it made sense.

Soon the two found themselves in a room with Albus Dumbledore, Andromeda Tonks, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks. Many Goblins surrounded all those present.

Harry started at the two death eaters present. Fragnook ordered all to sit and proceeded to speak. "All of you sit, all of you are guarded, any violence in this bank will negate your claims from this wills." The others grumbled but promised to behave on their magic and lives when prompted.

Fragnook began, "I hereby begin the read of the official last will of one Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Written and registered on the 8th of March 1998.

**LAST WILL AND TESTEMENT**

**SIRIUS ORION BLACK**

**8 MARCH 1998**

**Hello everyone, you all know me and I refuse to be normal even in death. If you are all here, then I have died. Someone I once knew once told me death is the next great adventure. I pray that if I am dead that I died in battle protecting those I loved. **

**Well shall we continue? Albus Dumbledore, recently many things have come to light, amongst them is that you have hidden many things from my Godson, imprisoned me in my home, and denied my godson a future. For these crimes I donate one knut to the Order of the Phoenix. May it serve you well. I also leave you Kreacher. **

At this Dumbledore looked shocked, and had the good grace to look remorseful, Harry only smiled.

**Bellatrix Lestrange, to you I leave the House Elf Heads.**

**Narcissa Malfoy, to you I leave one knut.**

**Andromeda Tonks, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks, I leave you each One-Million Galleons, use it well my friends.**

**Last but by far not least, Harry Potter. Harry I love you as my own and bequeath all of my earthly possessions not mentioned above. I also appoint you as my heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. You will find your trials refreshing. Upon your sixteenth birthday, if I am dead, I hereby, as the legal guardian of Harry J. Potter, order you to undertake the Black Family Trials. If you should pass, I hereby emancipate you in the eyes of the wizarding world. Pup, you deserve this and it will allow you to stake your own way instead of allowing others to manipulate you. * Cough * Dumbledore * Cough * **

**Be good and know me and your parents are proud of you and love you.**

**Sirius Orion Black.**

Dumbledore was livid, "He can't do this, Sirius is not his legal guardians!"

Fragnook and Harry both just shook their heads and Fragnook began speaking, "Mr. Dumbledore, the ministry was forced to realize Sirius' claims and have agreed to them per Goblin treaties. Once your gold arrives, you will each be escorted, besides Mr. Potter."

Dumbledore had the forethought to look ashamed of himself and in a calmer voice spoke to Harry himself, "Harry, my boy," Dumbledore began with that twinkle in his eye, "I must insist you return to Privet Drive with me, it is not safe for you to be out alone at this time of night. Not to mention these trials may be very dangerous."

"Headmaster, I will be taking my trials tonight and the Goblins have agreed to provide me a portkey home." Harry responded. "Headmaster, I would walk lightly, I have found out a lot today and all of it paints you in a bad light. First and foremost, if I were you I would hand over all my correspondence you have intercepted to my account manager, Mr. Fragnook, or face the legal consequences. Then if I were you I would leave me be until I decide what to do."

Dumbledore shook his head, surprised the boy had figured out his game with his mail, and knew the boy knew more then he was letting on. '_The only hope for still controlling him is to fess up and appear to be helping him. Let him become his own man, I can still control him.' _Dumbledore thought to himself before replying, "Very well Harry. I will abide by your wishes, but I must insist you return to Privet Drive for the remainder of the summer, and only come to Gringotts when the Goblins provide you with portkeys, and must never leave the bank. It is for your own safety, my boy."

"Very well, SIR!" Harry replied with a sneer as the headmaster and the other where given there bags and escorted out.

Fragnook soon took Harry to another room, deep underground. The entrance was a arch with a mahogany door, etched in many goblin runes. "Mr. Potter, the only thing I may tell you of your trial, and it will remain the same for each of these is that certain physical traits will begin to change your appearance only slightly, normally your hair. You will also inherit a ring and cloak, along with various abilities. Anyone who wears the ring or the cloak for any family in which they are not Lord or Lady shall die a most painful death. Step through this door, and touch the book on the pedestal, call out the family in which you are taking your trial for and it will begin.

Harry stepped foot through the doorway as it closed and disappeared behind him. He stepped up to a tome on a stone pillar, the tome was quite thick and encrusted in gold, silver, and precious gems.

He touched his hand to the tome, and spoke just a few words, that came to him instinctual, "I, Harry James Potter, claim the right of Heir to the most Ancient and Noble House of Black."

Suddenly the room began to spin and a small egg shaped object appeared instead of the tome. A metallic voice spoke out of this egg. "Open me, and find if you are pure enough for the House of Black. If you have no claim to our house you will be punished."

Harry opened the egg and a blinding light woven with black as night shadow wound around him. He could feel something judging him, his memories played in front of his brain for what seemed like hours.

All of a sudden the memories stopped and the same voice began to speak, "You are truly the heir of the House of Black. As a gift, you will receive the abilities and knowledge on how to act proper and worthy of your new station. You will also receive the unique knowledge of how to use your power to complete your goals and carry out your ambitions. This is the Black gift to you, Lord Harry James Black-Potter."

Suddenly the light vanished and Harry could feel his face change. As he looked in a mirror that appeared his hair grew until it was now was a lighter shade of black, slightly more curly, and hung to his shoulders. He noticed he was a bit more muscular and seemed to have grown a bit. He also has a grace and poise and looked like the Lord he now was. He instinctively knew what was expected of him.

Harry looked on the pillar and noticed a cloak carrying the crest of the Black family with the signet ring atop it. He placed the ring on his right ring finger, and draped the cloak on his arm and exited through the now open doorway.

Fragnook stood waiting as he saw Harry approach he bowed his head, "Lord Black."

"Rise Fragnook. I have a few questions."

Fragnook rose his head up and looked at Harry, "Yes, Lord Black?"

"I wonder, the knowledge I was given did not prepare me for the multiple lordships I will receive. I know each carries a signet ring and a cloak, how can I wear all of them at the same time, and what should I should I be called, by the time I am done, I would have to many names."

Fragnook took a moment to compose himself, "Lord Black..."

Harry interrupted him, "Harry while in private is fine Fragnook."

"Very well... Harry. Once you place the cloak and ring on, they will blend into each other, to appear for specific tasks as one or the other Lordships, simply say that family name and the ring and cloak will come to the forefront if you will. As to what you will be called, normally you should wear the most prominent of your families. In this case Gryfindor or Merlin. Whichever crest is on your cloak and ring will be what people refer to you as, unless they are in the family structure of one of those families."

"Very well Fragnook, so let me confirm, I am now a full adult and what does that mean?"

"Yes Harry, you are. It means you are no longer restrained from magic, and you can learn any talent such as apparition as you wish as long as they are appropriately registered."

"Very well Fragnook, would it be possible to get a portkey made for my residence at Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey? And may I have another to return here at the same time tomorrow?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, we have already made them both for you." The goblin said handing over the two portkeys in the shape of business cards. "Both are activated by the word 'Goblins' and are infinite use portkeys, meaning that you can travel back and forth without fear."

"Very Well Fragnook, I believe we will have much to discuss tomorrow, and I have many issues we may need to deal with upon my return. I thank you for the help you have been today." Harry said with a smile.

The Goblin was amazed at this, and bowed his head, "Until Tomorrow Lord Black."

Harry took the portkey for home, and tapped it with his wand, uttering GOBLINS as he did. He arrived in his room, and after taking off his dress robes and curling into his bed and fell into a decent slumber.

**Authors Notes: Okay guys, the next chapter will be the remaining trials and Harry settling his affairs. I have two things I want your opinions on. What Lord name should harry use most often when he passes his trials?**

**The second is, I have 7 more trials to write and do not want them to be monotonous, so I am wondering what you guys think I should do for various trials? Please review and help me out. Corrected a small issue above.  
**


	3. The Remaining trials and Gifts

**Author's**** note:**

**I also really want to thank everyone that has favorites or signed up for alerts... It really warms me knowing you like this story so far! Any reviews about the story, or things you would like to see happen would be MUCH appreciated. As I said earlier I may be writing this story, but you are reading it, therefore I want to be able to take your suggestions and ideas into consideration.**

**Also, some trials will be similar only because I could not think of a good trial for Ravenclaw that seemed original, and I wanted the Potter line to be a meeting between Harry and his father.**

* * *

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: JKR OWNS HP, not I! I wish I owned Harry potter, wouldn't have to worry about money anytime soon :D**

The next morning Harry Potter-Black awoke, he felt different. He could tell he could exude a... presence... now. He quickly recovered and remembered the night before. He remembered the gifts the Black Family had given him, the gifts of societal behavior, etiquette, and knowledge. He had also received the gifts of grace, confidence, and poise. Lastly, but in his opinion an odd one, he had been given the instinctual knowledge on how to use his cunning and ambition to profit his goals. When Harry had heard that last night, he had been slightly concerned. He had wondered if this meant he would be evil and Slytherin. His brain quickly proved otherwise. The cunning and ambition was good, it was what goals one supported that made them evil, Harry had decided.

He soon remembered he had 7 trials yet to take. '_This is going to be a long day!_' Harry thought to himself.

He headed downstairs and grabbed a quick bite to eat, it was only 6 am so no one was around. Soon after he finished however Aunt Petunia came down. "Freak, what are your plans today?" Then she got a good length at his shoulder length, curly hair. She promptly pointed it out, "What did you do to your hair?"

Hairy ignored her second question and only focused on the first, "Same thing I did yesterday, though tonight we need to talk. You, Uncle Vernon, Dudley, and myself."

Aunt Petunia grew annoyed, "Who are you to tell us what we need to do _freak."_

"I can tell you Aunt Petunia, you will love what I will offer you," Harry said, "however I have an urgent appointment to make and can not wait for you to make up your mind. Good Day." Harry said as he strode out of the the kitchen, gathered the paperwork, and grabbed his portkey to Gringotts and activated it. Harry soon found himself in the bank atrium, it was only 8am now.

Harry walked up to the counter, "Harry Potter-Black to see Fragnook and Ragnok, please." The goblin looked up and glanced at his ring finger with a start.

"Yes, Sir, Lord Black." The Goblin replied as he scurried off of his chair and escorted Harry to Fragnook office. Fragnook opened the door as Harry was invited in, shortly after Ragnok joined them.

Fragnook spoke up, "Lord Black, due to your unique heritage, I will not be handling your remaining trials. I am not the manager on the Potter accounts, and therefore I can not accompany you to the trials that any Potter family heritage leaves you."

Harry smiled, "That is fine Fragnook, but I must ask how come my mother was pureblood but no one knows, how is she descended from these families?"

Ragnok spoke up as he led the way to the same chamber as before, "Lord Black, the thing you must realize is that not all of the families are directly descended through her or your father. In many ways you may be as far as a distant cousin to one of the grandchildren of one of the founders of these families. All this means is that you are the only surviving member of the family, or the closest that has claimed these lordships in the last 100-1000 years. The only one your mother can claim to be direct descendents of the Draven's and The Simmons's, her blood grandmother and grandfather on her blood fathers side. Your father can claim direct claim to both the Potter and Ravenclaw lines.

"However in all of these families, you are the closest living, or in some cases only living person to the families. In many of these cases, many of these families have not been claimed in over 100 years or more. This may be because they were unaware of any chance for lordship so denied the cost of the tests, or may have been populated by squibs in the past." Ragnok finished his lengthy explanation soon after arriving at the door. Ragnok opened the gateway and repeated the instructions Fragnook had given the day before, "Step through this door, and touch the book on the pedestal, call out the family in which you are taking your trial for and it will begin, you may begin with any family you wish. Only one small difference, you will not be allowed to leave the room until you complete all 7 heirships."

Harry Stepped into the room using some of his new found confidence, approached the book and decided to do this in the order that they had been revealed to him, excepting the potter line to go last.

He placed his hand on the tome and loudly spoke, "GRYFINDOR!"

Suddenly a red and crimson light erupted from the tome, transforming the room into a vast open plain with a stream flowing as far as the eye can see. A ghostly figure of the famous Godric Gryfindor appeared to Harry. "My son, I have finally have a claimed heir after 980 years. This is news, however my trial awaits you. For this you must prove you are determined to pass my test. You must swim up this river until I say otherwise." At that Harry got out of his robes and cloak, and in his muggle shorts began paddling up the stream. The sun never seemed to move and this kept going for what seemed like hours to Harry. Finally Gryfindor reappeared and watched for another 30 minutes, the sun finally beginning to move across the plains. "Stop!" Gryfindor said.

"You have passed your trial my son. The point was to determine your honesty and determination. As you could not tell if I was there, you may have been tempted to stop, and then lie about it. You did neither. As my gifts to you my heir, I gift you with the knowledge on swordsmanship and physical combat and training. However you must encourage and train these talents. You have the knowledge, and must train your body to accept the skills. Goodbye my heir." Gryfindor finished as the plain, the water, and Godric Gryfindor all dissipated leaving his clothes and the pedestal remaining. Harry was surprised to find he could figure out a lot of hand-to-hand and swordsmanship in his mind without thinking and that he was completely dry. He quickly replaced his trainers, his dress robes, and his cloak and returned to the podium, he took the ring and placed it also on his right finger, and his cloak on. They seemed to mold into his Black Family rings and cloak. He quickly touched his ring and said "Gryfindor." The Ring quickly grew to carry the Gryfindor coat-of-arms, and the cloak changed from black with silver trimmings , to a gold with crimson edging, it carried the Gryfindor crest on the back instead of the Black family crest.

Harry then strode to the podium again, and cried out "RAVENCLAW!" as he touched the tome. This time a blue and silver light surrounded him and he spoke with Rowena Ravenclaw. She asked him many questions about his intelligence and she then decided. "My child, you shall have my intelligence. You will find that you can quickly read and digest most knowledge. I will also grant you the art which I designed, this art is the art of apparition. You will have the knowledge and the ability to do so perfectly. Go in peace my child."

As the vision again cleared, Harry repeated the ring and cloak business. ((I'm not gonna describe this every time, as a hint I will describe the rings and cloak as Harry uses them.))

The Houses of Draven and Simmons continued in the same vein as the House of Black, awarding Harry with the knowledge of wards and wandless magic respectively. While these skills would still need training, Harry knew of many wards no longer in existence and knew the concepts and he had the abilities to perform both wandless magic and wards.

After this Harry continued the process, only shouting out "HUFFLEPUUFF!" This time the room let bands of yellow and black magic surround Harry. He was soon transported to a courtroom with the prestigious Helga Hufflepuff presiding. "My Heir, you shall be given a trial by your friends and family, both present and past in this realm. This trial will determine whether you are loyal to them."

Over the next hour and a half, many of his friends and family testified to his loyalty, the moist poignant for him was Sirius' testimony. Sirius explained to the Hufflepuff matriarch that Harry had been loyal enough to go alone to save him from visions he had.

After this Helga Hufflepuff rose, "Lord Harry James Gryfindor Ravenclaw Draven Simmons Potter-Black, you have won my approval and my love. I hereby deem you my heir and the rightful Lord Hufflepuff. As my gifts to you I give you the instinctual knowledge of the art of healing and the spells thereof. I will also give you a small amount of knowledge, once you leave this place and finish your trials, like all who take their family trials, the magic of the Lordship shall flow and bind itself to your magical core, however you will have to bear the weight of eight families, four being the most powerful of all families. This will wear you out and you will be immobile for many hours, afterwords you will be one of the most powerful wizards alive, though you will still need to train your magics and continue to learn from the gifts you have been given today." Then the Hufflepuff matriarch hugged Harry and vanished. The cloak and ring pattern again was repeated before Harry felt the need to be formal once again.

He approached the tome laying on the pedestal, and spoke clearly with all of the courage and nobility he could muster as he laid his hand on the tome, "I, Harry James Gryfindor Ravenclaw Draven Simmons Hufflepuff Potter-Black, formally declare that I seek to be confirmed as the rightful heir to the Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Merlin." Suddenly a silver and white intertwined light came from the tome, and Harry was transported to a clearing surrounded by crumbling walls of a castle, in this clearing a single stone stood out with a wooden staff stuck in the stone. A white bearded and haired man appeared next to Harry.

The man began speaking, "Only my heir shall be able to pull my staff out of this stone. Only my heir will earn my magic."

Harry stood straight and tall, and walked to the stone, he placed his hand on the middle of the staff and without any effort at all withdrew the staff from the stone.

"Congratulations my heir, you have earned the right to carry my name and my staff. As my gifts to you my heir, I give you the gift of Metamorphmagi and the gift of my knowledge, look within my vault and you shall find many holdings that are hidden under a eternal Fidelius charm with me as the secret keeper. You will only gain the knowledge through the book of my secrets contained in my vault on how to access each of these properties, you will also gain the knowledge on how to cast this charm so that only through your written works can your secrets be discovered. In my various properties you will find many tomes of the knowledge I have to give you." Merlin finished speaking and soon the magic again changed the room back.

Harry again repeated the process of assimilating the ring and cloak of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Merlin.

Harry paused and reflected on the events thus far. So far he had gained the instinctual use of societal etiquette, his cunning and ambition, healing and the spells that go along with it, Metamorphmagus, and apparition along with a natural grace and elegance. In addition many more abilities and the knowledge on how they work where given to him and only waited on him training them to be usable.

Now he had only one trial left, that of the Potter line.

Harry stepped up to the tome and formally spoke, "I, Harry James Potter, the son of Lilly and James Potter hereby claim the right of firstborn heir to honor my father and my mother."

Soon a mixture of black, green, and red magic surrounded Harry and he was in a open field, next to him walked his father. "Dad?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry."

"Why are you here? In all of the other trials only old old relatives have appeared."

"This is partially because this is our families way of doing this, also because your other heritages have never been claimed. Your mother never felt ready to claim her heritages, and I had no time to do so."

"Okay, so what do I have to do dad?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, prongslet. You have done enough, I come here to tell you that your mother and I are so proud of you, and to give you your gifts. Your mother sends her love as her gift. Our ancestors give you the gift of Animagus learning, you only have to reveal your forms and you will instinctively know how to transform and the knowledge thereof. I give you the gift and knowledge of Occlumency and Legilimency, though you must use it.

"I must go now, my son. I love you."

"I love you too Dad!" Harry said as he hugged the rapidly vanishing form of his father.

Soon the room again reverted to the normal pedestal, although the tome was now no longer there. Atop the pedestal sat the Potter Family cloak and ring. Harry finished the process and called the Black family ring and cloak to the surface. '_No need to have Dumbledore notified I was wearing any other crests. I don't want that meddling old coot any more clout on me.'_

As Harry headed towards the exit of the room, magic appeared in various shades of black, silver, white, red, yellow, gold, blue, and green filling the room. Harry could feel the room heavy with magic, he watched as it intertwined itself into thins strands and approached his body, he could feel a pain beginning slowly and building rapidly as the magic began to enter his body and weave into and onto his magical core. As he felt his magic grow, Harry passed out from the pain and the massive magical influx.

* * *

**Please don't shoot me, I only left a cliffie because I wanted to get this up faster to you. Please R&R.**

**I have found a beta reader and we have decided that due to my odd schedule we will post as follows...**

**-My beta will read the last chapter and help with any ideas I need.**

**-I will post the next chapter once written in it's rough draft phase.**

**-My Beta will help polish it.**

**-I will replace the chapter with the polished version once completed.**

**Please note: None of the plot points will change, this is only so that you get the events first, and I can post as I write the only changes will be slight grammar or spelling changes.. **

**Next up: Harry finds out how much he is worth, does some shopping and begins to plan his rush from the Dursley residence.**


	4. Money, Shopping, and Family Repost

**New Authors Note: After receiving a review when I last had this chapter posted up, I grew concerned about just how much I had left out that I should have included and should have done for this chapter. I can only claim the fact that I was attempting to get it out on my personal 24 hour deadline. In the future for quality I will refuse to do this. So that you know, I have added major sections to this chapter in various places, though you can skip over the parchment with numbers, all of the additions are after that point.**

**Original Author's note:**

**I also really want to thank everyone that has favorites or signed up for alerts... It really warms me knowing you like this story so far! Any reviews about the story, or things you would like to see happen would be MUCH appreciated. Please, if you have ANYTHING you want to see, leave me a note in a review – It will help in planning long term chapters. **

**Someone messaged me complaining that Remus Lupin is mentioned in the summary, but has not show up once... Others have asked if this will be slash... The First answer is simple, right now I am setting up the story, Remus will appear within the next 1-2 chapters. And no, I don't think this will be slash, Remus is a mentor/uncle figure to Harry, though I have not decided on pairings so I don't know who I may end up pairing him with me. I'll let you guys decide, review and tell me what pairings I should have and I'll decide one of them. **

**Also I want to point out that the first half of the chapter is very boring... but I had to place it in their so I would have the summary information on how much money and begin to expose just how well connected Harry is now. it won't kill you to skip it, but if your like me you like the details...**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: JKR OWNS HP, not I! I wish I owned Harry potter, wouldn't have to worry about money anytime soon :D**

* * *

As Harry Potter began to stir, the director of Gringotts, Ragnarok, calmed down. Mr. Potter was soon to be the most powerful wizard alive, of that Ragnarok had no doubt. Harry looked at the goblin wearily and spoke for the first time since his episode in the chamber, "Sir, may I have my glasses?"

Ragnarok was shocked, Harry Potter, the Lord of the Houses Draven, Simmons, Black, Potter, Gryfindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Merlin called him sir. Most wizards would be condescending and ungracious, but Harry Potter was a different story altogether.

Ragnarok gave Harry his glasses, and Harry put them on. "Who are you, I know we have never met, and where am I?" Harry asked the goblin.

"My Liege, I am Ragnarok, the Director of Gringotts London, and Prince of the Goblin Nation." The Goblin bowed to Harry.

Harry turned to the Goblin, "Rise Ragnarok, there is no need for formalities in private." Harry was amazed, he felt so powerful. Nothing seemed to be holding him back, save for the knowledge and practice. He knew he could fight and win against most, 'This must be what Helga Hufflepuff was telling me about.' Harry thought to himself.

Ragnarok rose and stood in front of Harry, Harry spoke again, "What time is it?" he asked the goblin prince.

"My Liege, it is half past noon. You have been asleep for a half hour." Ragnarok claimed.

"It must be later than that, I was in the chamber for hours." Harry mused to himself.

"My Liege, this is due to the fact the chamber is a stasis field, time never moves within the chamber." Ragnarok claimed.

Harry was still absorbing all of his new information. "Ragnarok, may we gather together with Ragnok, Fragnook, Griphook, and yourself in a conference room and have lunch ordered in to go over my finances and affairs?" Harry asked as he stood.

"My Lord, it would be our honor, I will escort you there and request my kin you have requested." Ragnarok spoke quickly leading Harry to a conference room, "My Liege, I will quickly call Ragnok, Fragnook, and Griphook and will return here to meet with you."

"Very well, Ragnarok." Harry said as he took a seat and glass of water appeared, he was careful to be polite and proper.

Soon the four goblins returned and sat at the table as lunch was served, they ate quietly and once Harry finished all four goblins pushed their plates to the side. Both Ragnok and Fragnook pulled reams of shrunken paper from their pockets and enlarged them.

Ragnarok began, "My Lord, I have no idea why you invited Griphook to this meeting, but allow me to explain, as of this moment Fragnook is handling the Black accounts that you are entitled to, while Ragnok is handling all the others. You are entitled to 8 goblin account managers, one for each of your Lordships. I have prepared..."

"Ragnarok," Harry interrupted, "Forgive me for the interruption, but I believe I have found a solution to this issue."

Ragnarok looked delighted, "Yes, My Lord?"

"First, while in private none of you are to call me Lord, it is Harry. But as to business, I want Griphook as my account manager on the Draven, Simmons, and Hufflepuff accounts. Ragnok, could you continue serving on the Potter accounts in addition to the Merlin accounts. Fragnook, would you continue serving on the Black, in addition to the Ravenclaw and Gryfindor lines?" Harry asked all three goblins.

All three replied in the positive. Harry began to spoke again, "Now before we continue, I want to know of any monthly deductions in place on any of the accounts."

Ragnok began speaking, "Harry, each month 5000 galleons are taken from your Potter family vault, I have traced this and they are directly deposited in Albus Dumbledore's personal vault. every six months he moves 30,000 Galleons from that account to a business account labeled, "The Order of the Phoenix Management Fund." On the original form, it claims this is for your raising expenses."

Harry became livid, "What can be done?"

Ragnok began speaking again, "For getting the money back, that is the easy part. Since we have found this and confirmed this is not in line with your parent's will or your wishes, we will seize a triple amount than what was stolen, plus 15% interest on the entire amount, for your coffers. In addition we ourselves take a 15% fee of the ending amount including interest from the offender's accounts. If you so desire, you may press charges in Gringotts and Mr. Dumbledore would never be allowed to use the bank again, and would be required to close out all of his accounts at his next visit. Our only option to punish him however is to copy these transaction sheets that have Mr. Dumbledore's blood signature on them, in addition to your parent's will. Once you have reported to the ministry, as the Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, you then have the option to call for an emergency session of the Wizengamot and the Ministry on the basis of corruption. This requires them to meet within 1 week. At that point you will have the option to expose the evidence and call of no confidence in Dumbledore." Ragnok finished.

Harry looked thoughtful, "If I go along with the first plan, can you only inform Dumbledore that his accounts are suspended until you can sort out irregularities? This will allow the week to pass before Dumbledore knows that the goal of the session is to take him down." Harry explained his question.

All of the goblins looked at each and then looked at Harry, Ragnarok spoke up, "Yes, sir, that can be done."

"Okay, lets get that done, Harry sir, please wait amount while I prepare the drafts from Mr. Dumbledore's accounts to yours and ours." Ragnok said.

"Okay, Harry, sir, 1,000,500 Galleons have been transferred back into the Potter vaults. Next order of business is this, We would like to present you with your unified portfolio from all of your accounts. Please notice this does not include items within the vaults, only items owned that are not in one of the many properties owned by that family or vaults." At this the goblins moved over 5 sheets of Parchment over to the 16 year old man sitting at the table. Harry began reading.

* * *

**Client - **

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Draven, Simmons, Black, Potter, Gryfindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Merlin**_

***Item assets are only listed in the event they are at another location**

***All Property assets can be appraised for a small fee. Many properties may be owned but only shared or deeds stored within your vault or in other places. **

**HOUSE POTTER**

**Liquid Assets = 98,928,282 Galleons 1 Sickle 0 Knut**

**Property Assets = Godrics Hollow **

**Potter Ancestral Manor **

**Item Assets = None**

**Business Assets = 10% stake in Weasley Wizarding Wheeze**

**HOUSE BLACK**

**Liquid Assets = 123,837,102 Galleons 1 Sickle 4 Knuts**

**Property Assets = 12 Grimauld Place**

**Item Assets = None**

**Business Assets = 2 % stake in Weasley Wizarding Wheeze**

**HOUSE DRAVEN**

**Liquid Assets = 245,241 Galleons 3 Sickle 1 Knuts**

**Property Assets = None Known**

**Item Assets = None**

**Business Assets = none**

**HOUSE HUFFLEPUFF**

**Liquid Assets = 185,746,827 Galleons 0 Sickle 4 Knuts**

**Property Assets = None Known**

**Item Assets = Hufflepuff Cup – Located within Lestrange Vault, Gringott's London**

**Business Assets = 30% Ownership of Hogwarts (Acquired 5% from Salazar Slytherin)**

**HOUSE RAVENCLAW**

**Liquid Assets = 863,800,112 Galleons 1 Sickle 4 Knuts**

**Property Assets = None Known**

**Item Assets = Ravenclaw's Diadem – Located within the Room of Requirement, Hogwarts**

**Business Assets = 32 % ownership of Hogwarts (Acquired 7% From Salazar Slytherin) **

**HOUSE GRYFINDOR**

**Liquid Assets = 1,227,967,952 Galleons 16 Sickle 26 Knuts**

**Property Assets = Gryfindor Castle, Scotland**

**Ministry of Magic, London**

**Diagon Alley, London**

**Item Assets = Gryfindor's Sword, Located within the Headmaster's Office – Hogwarts**

**Gryfindor's Crown, Located within the Throne of Gryfindor's Castle**

**Business Assets = 26 % Ownership in Hogwarts**

**HOUSE SIMMONS**

**Liquid Assets = 837,102 Galleons 2 Sickle 5 Knuts**

**Property Assets = None Known**

**Item Assets = None**

**Business Assets = NONE**

**HOUSE MERLIN**

**Liquid Assets = 358,254,872 Galleons, 0 sickle 0 knut**

**Property Assets = None Known**

**Item Assets = None**

**Business Assets = None**

**TOTAL LIQUID WORTH: 2,859,617,491 Galleons 8 sickles 15 Knuts**

**Relative Value – **

**£ 14,298,087,455 (14 billion, 298 million, 87 thousand, 4 hundred 55 Pounds Sterling)**

**$ 22,590,978,178.90 (22 billion, 590 million, 978 thousand 1 hundred 76 dollars and 90 cents)**

**Total Business Worth – **

**12% Stake in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes (88% owned by George and Fred Weasley)**

**88% Ownership of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (2 % owned by Albus Dumbledore, 4 % owned by Thomas Marvolo Riddle, other minor owners)**

**Interest Rates on all accounts = 25% annual Interest**

* * *

Harry Potter stared at the pieces of parchment, "I'm one of the richest people on earth?" He asked the goblins.

All of them let out a small chuckle, "Well according to the Forbes Muggle magazine, if they knew of your wealth you would be places at about number 6, though you are far richer than any wizard alive. You will quickly surpass all of these muggles due to your interest rate. As long as an account is active, due to our agreements with Merlin, you will gain a 25% interest rate per year on all of your accounts, roughly in the neighborhood of seven-hundred-million galleons a year." Ragnarok explained.

"And what of being able to get to any of my properties?" Harry asked.

"Well, we do have something for you that could arrange that, however there are some warnings that go along with it, if you wish to hear, Sir." Ragnarok spoke.

"Please continue." Was all Harry said.

Ragnarok continued, "We have what we call a Portkey Ring, it is old Goblin magic. This ring will continually update itself when you buy, find, or sell property. This ring will allow you to pull up in your mind's eye a listing of the properties you KNOW you own. It will also allow you to portkey to these locations. The only exception being that if anti-portkey wards are in place, they will be transferred to your control, as will all wards, when you first visit the property. This will eject all others from the home or properties unless you will it otherwise as you portkey and can feel the wards accepting you. The other issue is cost, this piece of equipment looks like any ring, but will cost you 1000 Galleons because it must be made to fit your mind perfectly and will take 7 days to complete. If you wish for it by the end of the day, it will cost you 7000 galleons for the additional goblin labor. The only drawback to this device is that you must KNOW of your property for it to remind you of it." Ragnarok explained

Harry was astounded, "Well, I have the money, let us get that ready then, I would like it by the end of the day. I also would like to arrange my vaults. Instead of having my gold in multiple vaults, I would like a new vault with the maximum security placed on it, below even the founding vaults, for my gold. All items or other valuables or issues should remain in their own vaults for organization. All three of you," Harry said pointing to Griphook, Ragnok, and Fragnook, "will oversee this account. How much would this cost me?"

The Goblins looked at each other, "10,000 galleons for it to be ready in a week. However any accessories you purchase for storing, retrieving, or using your money will draw from the combined value until your gold is moved."

Harry nodded, "That's fine. Now I need a few services I am hoping you can secure for me. One of my gifts is that of a Metamorphmagi, I intend to create a separate persona for remaining incognito. I need an ID, both muggle and magical, a passport, an apparition license and muggle Drivers license with my real information for this 'persona' and one other, a Jordan Williamson, a 22 year old Male American wizard residing in Great Britain. I also would like muggle debit cards linked to my Gringotts accounts for both, and a single everlasting money bag. How much would this cost me?" Harry asked the goblins.

This time Griphook spoke up, "500 galleons, My Lo... Harry."

Harry nodded, "Okay how long until these will be ready?" He asked.

Griphook again spoke up, "If you wait one minute, Harry, I will get a teller who can use a muggle camera and will have everything ready within a half-hour."

Harry nodded his acceptance and took both pictures, then waited the half hour. Right on time the other goblin came back and placed a portfolio on the table, Harry took the portfolio and shrunk it, placing it in his pocket. "Also one other thing I wished to speak with you about, I would like to hire 10 bodyguards 2 who will remain at my side and the others who will remain nearby at all times. Can any of you help me?"

The Goblins looked at each other and Ragnarok began speaking, "My Lord, we can provide Goblin guards for you. The cost for this would be 5,000 Galleons a month payable in any way you choose."

Harry thought about it, "Okay, I'll pay a full year now and we will determine if any more are needed at a later date." Harry replied before continuing, "Figuring that in what is my total bill for today?"

Ragnarok added it up in his head, and spoke, "77,500 Galleons, and you will be able to pick up your portkey ring at 5 pm tonight, It is now 2pm."

"Very well, please take it from the Merlin account." Harry paused, "I have another request, I would like to read my parent's will and then see their vault."

Ragnok scurried back to his office and within minutes had delivered another copy of the Potter's will to Harry. Harry paused, taking a big breath, and then began reading.

* * *

**LAST WILL **

**_AND_ **

**TESTAMENT **

_**OF**_

**Lord JAMES GRYFIN POTTER, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, **

_**and **_

**Lady LILLY EVANS POTTER, Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. **

To whom it may concern,

We, the undersigned, declare this document to be our Last Will and testament, and being of sound mind and body, hereby declare all previous wills null and void.

Our first condition of this will is that while unlikely should one of us live while the other dies, all of our possessions shall transfer to the remaining person.

Should both of us die, and yet our only child, Harry James Potter, survive, all of our earthly possessions shall be transferred to Harry James Potter, in trust until the age of adulthood, or his emancipation. He shall have access to an account that provides him with 10,000 Galleons per year. We also desire that one of the following guardians be appointed to our child.

1) Sirius Black, Minor's Godfather

_2) Minerva McGonagall__, Longtime Friend_

3) Frank and/or Alice Longbottom, Aurors

4) Augusta Longbottom, Longtime Friend

5) Peter Pettigrew, Longtime Friend

Should none of these be able or willing to take upon the guardianship of our son, we ask that the Ministry of Magic place him with a magical family. Under no circumstance is Harry James Potter to be placed with Petunia and/or Vernon Dursley.

If we shall die before Harrry James Potter reaches the age of 17, we hereby request that he should take over the Lordship of the Most Ancient House of Potter upon his 17th birthday, or upon his legal emancipation, whichever is sooner.

Our Dearest Harry,

If you are reading this then it means your father and I did not survive, we are so very sad we could not be there for you.

Your father and I love you and pray for the best for you and hope that by writing this will you have known a happy childhood with people who will take care of you. We wish we could have been there for you, but we can't. You are the cutest and most adorable baby I have ever known and I hope you are living a life that will make us proud. Please don't cry for us!

I love you, my darling baby boy,

Your Mother,

Lilly Potter.

Hey Prongslet,

I pray this finds you well, and that you have been giving your uncle Sirius and Remus hell. Keep the prank war's going for me my beautiful baby boy.

I love you my son,

Your Father,

James Gryfin Potter

We hereby appoint Albus Dumbledore as the Executor of this Will.

Signed on this day, May 6th, 1980

_James Gryfin Potter_

_Lilly Evans Potter _

_

* * *

_

Harry was livid, DUMBLEDORE KNEW! '_He knew all about where my parents wanted me, he knew about my vaults and he never told me._' Harry thought to himself. _'The Manipulative old coot!'_

At this though something hardened in Harry, if he was not before, he was now firmly convinced that he would take down Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Soon enough Harry stood and shook each Goblins hand. "Thank you for your help today." He told them, "I'll be back tonight or tomorrow."

At that Harry returned to the Gringott's lobby and approached the muggle money exchange. "Excuse me, I would like to transfer 20 Galleons 8 sickles 15 knuts into muggle pounds."

"Account?" the Goblin said, barely looking at Harry.

"The House of black Vault." replied Harry. At those five words the goblin squeaked and looked at Harry, who by this point had changed his cloak and Ring into the Black Family orientation.

"Yes, My Lordship. I have £102.47 for you. Have a wonderful day." The goblin said, handing Harry his money.

**======= MEANWHILE AT HOGWARTS ======**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was worried, as state he rarely found himself in. Within the last hour the wards surrounding Hogwarts had begun to weaken. All of the wards that three of the four founders had put in place and parts of the wards Slytherin had in effect had begun to weaken.

This could mean only one thing, someone somewhere was the Heir to three of the four founders and now could lay claim to Hogwarts, without them stepping foot into Hogwarts within the next month all of the wards associated with the Heir would fall. Albus had no choice but to write a letter to the Heir.

After a while, the letter itself was complete, and Albus gave the letter to Fawkes to deliver.

**======= Back In Diagon Alley ======**

Harry decided to walk around in his 'Jordan Williamson' persona, and after a short stop in the corner of the lobby that was well hidden, he forced his appearance to change. He now had blue-gray eyes, reddish facial hair that was a short beard, and short brown hair. He forced his signet ring to deactivate and look like a normal ring, along with the cloak to look like an everyday cloak.

After sifting in his packet of papers he found his Jordan Williamson debit card, and his moneybag. Shrinking the remainder of the packet, he placed it in his pocket with the card and the moneybag and headed into a bright sunny day in Diagon alley.

Harry looked around for a bit before finding a trunk store. He needed a new one that was not banged up like his last one. He approached the vendor, "Excuse me, sir. I'm looking for a secure multi-compartment trunk."

The proprietor of the shop, looked at Harry and his raggedy clothes and laughed, "Get out of here, there is no way you have the amount of money to pay for one of mine."

"I assure you I do." sneered Harry in his best aristocratic voice. "Would you like proof?"

"Go ahead, show me your pockets boy." The shop-owner just laughed.

Harry simply removed his money-bag and spoke into it, "One-Hundred-Thousand Galleon draft." after waiting a minute he pulled it out and showed it to the gray haired man at the counter. Harry proceeded to put it back in the bag, where it disappeared.

The man began to apologize profusely. "I'm very sorry for judging, sir. I have many trunks like the ones you speak of. Some even have full flats inside, I could even have a custom designed one done. What are looking for?"

Harry thought for a minute, "How many compartments can it have?"

The shop owner huffed, "I can build ones with up to 25 compartments, though for a flat each compartment is transformed into one room and is it's own dimension once you are transferred into the trunk . All you have to do is be keyed into the trunk and say which compartment you want to open. "

Harry thought about what he wanted and described it for the trunk maker, "I would like one that is 1 meter wide, by 1 meter tall, and half a meter from front to back, with 25 compartments, One should be a lavish bathroom, another a study lined in bookshelves with a fireplace. The third should be a living room with a floo installed, if that's possible. The next should be a kitchen, then a dining room. The sixth should be a master bedroom connected to the seventh which should be a master bath.

"The next three should be standard size compartments with storage for books, the next five for clothes, and the 15 empty. I would like any special features you have."

"Well I already have a trunk with those dimension that I can furnish today. I'll give you a ebony inlaid oak wood trunk. It will have a keypad on top that you only have to touch it and say which compartment and it will either open or transport you to that compartment. Only those whose fingerprints are found in the trunk's memory will be able to move it. It will have a impervious charm on it to protect it from damage an' a featherlight charm on it fo' lightness'. You will need to set the floo address, and only those keyed into the trunk will be able to pass it's wards." The shopkeeper explained in a hurry, "Ill have it ready for you in two days for a cost of 25,000 Galleons. I'll thro' in a small trunk for you to leave with and use for your purchases today for free." The shopkeeper hurriedly said, trying to make a sale to this rich man.

Harry smiled, "Deal, but I only pay when I have the merchandise."

"Deal. Come around day after 'morrow at this time, and it should be goo' to go." The shopkeeper said, happy he would be making such a large amount of gold.

Harry left with his packet of papers already loaded into his new one compartment trunk that was shrunk into his pocket, he quickly approached an armory store almost near Knockturn Alley and walked in, as he did so he made sure his proportions where exactly the same to his normal but his looked remained those of Jordan. "What can I get you, young man?" The shopkeeper, a tough man if looks had anything to do with it.

"I need a wand holster, and few sets of garments, I want them to look similar to Muggle clothing. I'd be interested in anything else you have that you think may interest me." Harry explained to the man. The Man quickly took Harry's measurements with a enchanted clothing ruler.

The man rushed around the store and took 4 pairs of pants and a trench-coat style jacket from the shelves. He also included a pair of boots and a wand holster "These good sir, would work. All of 'em be being black Hungarian Horntail dragon leath'r. All 'o 'ese pants, the boots, and the jacket will block 'ost minor and moderite hexes and curses. The wand holster is charmed so that it is 'nvisible and the wand can not be drawned but by 'our command. The boots 'ave been charmed to grip 'ny surface.

I'll also throw in a dragonskin set of robes for ya. All of 'em also go' autosizing charms on 'em." The shopkeeper explained.

"I'll take them..." Harry began as he was interrupted by a flash of fire. He saw that Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix was hovering in front of him. The phoenix gave Harry an odd look but held out his leg. Harry took the letter, and stuffed it in his pocket. He quickly shooed the bird away, and the bird left in a flash.

"As I was saying, I'll take them all. Could I also get two of those wallets I see over there?" Harry finished.

"Aye, I'll be gettin' 'em for ya. Those 're a good buy. Em'ed be charmed so they can't be taken out of your possession. That'll be 230 Galleons." The shopkeeper said, placing the bundle and the two wallets on the counter.

Harry reached into his money-bag and pulled out the amount, giving it to the shopkeeper. He took his mini-trunk from his pocket, took out his wand and enlarged the trunk. He quickly placed it on He quickly shrunk his belongings and placed them in the trunk, save one pair of pants, the robes, the holster, the jacket, and one pair of boots.. He stepped into the dressing room and placed the pants on, throwing away Dudley's oversized clothes, save only his oversized T-shirt. Harry then strapped the holster on his arm, placing his wand in it he saw it disappear. Next Harry placed his coat on, followed by replacing his family cloak over the ensemble. Harry replaced the coat in his trunk, deciding not to wear it. Harry shrunk his trunk, replaced it in his pocket and left the store, nodding to the shopkeeper. As Harry stepped outside the door he checked his watch and noticed it was nearing five o'clock. Harry headed towards Gringott's, and headed to Ragnarok's office. "Ragnarok?" Harry asked after knocking on the door.

The Goblin opened his door and allowed him to enter, "Lord Black, here is what you requested. I took the liberty of placing a charm on it so that only you can remove without being burned."

Harry gave a heartfelt "Thanks." before placing the ring on his index finger, and leaving the bank.

Harry headed to the nearest portkey area, and quickly port keyed back to his bedroom.

After arriving home, Harry decided to clean up. He took a quick shower, and then replaced his clothing, including his cloak. Harry wanted to impress his Aunt and Uncle with his new status. He wanted them to realize they were no longer safe, and only through "the goodness of his heart" would they be better off without him.

At exactly 6 o'clock, like every evening, he heard Uncle Vernon pull into the parking lot. He could hear Dudley in his room, preparing for his boxing match by beating on his punching bag. Harry heard Vernon come in, say Hello to Petunia and go to his room. Harry changed his appearance to his normal physical appearance, save his clothing which remained the clothing he got today. Harry approached the mirror, and looked himself over. Harry was amazed by what he saw, after the physical changes that had come over him due to the trials the man staring back at him had a blazing glint to his vivid green eyes. The man stood about 5' 11'', had wavy shoulder length black hair, and dashing sideburns. If you looked carefully you could see the shape of lightning bolt scar peeking from under his bangs. Harry quickly tied his hair into a loose pony-tail, with a leather strip. The man had black pants that looked to normal muggle eyes as some exotic leather. He had boots of the same leather. A white t-shirt could be seen poking out from where the top of his long trench coat was slightly unbuttoned at the top. Over all of this the man wore a cloak carrying the Black Family crest. All-in-all most would feel and see the power this man exuded. Harry could see himself in the man, it still was recognizably him. At exactly 7 o'clock Harry heard his Aunt Petunia call his cousin and his uncle to dinner. Harry decided this would be a good way to prepare them for the talk.

He gathered his mind, and quickly flicked his wand to his hand, touching it to his signet ring he called, "Potter." The ring made it's transformation, as the cloak turned red with dark emerald green trim and the Potter family crest on the back and right shoulder. Harry walked downstairs silently, and sat at the table.

Vernon gave him a look but kept his mouth shut. Harry figured this was because Vernon was still afraid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, you would have to be stupid not to be scared of that man.

Petunia on the other hand was shocked, "What are you wearing at MY table, freak!"

"Aunt Petunia, I am simply wearing what is required of me for that appointment I had earlier."

"Go! Change now!" Petunia yelled.

Harry smiled, "Now, now, Auntie Petunia, you would not wish to offend a Lord, would you?"

At this Petunia simply collapsed to her chair, "Wha... what did you say?" She asked.

Harry smiled, "I asked if you would wish to offend a Lord" He repeated.

"You... your... your a Lord?" Petunia huffed with a cross between a look of bewilderment and horror on her face.

"Simply put, yes. However I would suggest finishing our dinner, and then heading to the sitting room for a discussion."

Vernon looked very angry at the moment, but held his tongue until they finished dinner. "Dudley! Clean the dishes." He ordered as he stood.

"Make Harry!" Dudley whined.

"No, your cousin and us have some things to discuss." Vernon replied. Harry smiled, and flicked his wand out, and muttered a quick scourgify spell that cleaned all of the dishes where they sat. Vernon saw this and became enraged. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING IN MY HOUSE BOY!" the whale of a man bellowed as he went to swing a fist at Harry's head. Harry just ducked and put his wand to his uncle's throat, cutting his uncle's next attempt short.

Harry began speaking, and the tone of voice he used froze Vernon's bones, "Vernon, as you just noticed, I am now legal to do magic. Should you EVER attempt to hit me again, you will regret it highly. I suggest ALL of us, that includes your precious Dudlykins, sits down and talks."

Vernon gulped and did as he was told, along with Petunia and Dudley. Harry placed his wand back in it's holster. And began speaking, "Now, Aunt and Uncle, here is what I wanted to talk to you about. As you notice I came into a lot of money in the last few days and have found out more information, Dumbledore lied to you and to me.

"The Blood Wards he claims are the reason I live here CAN NOT exist. Aunt Petunia, you share no blood with me. My mother was a witch your parents adopted before you were born."

Petunia looked shocked, and Vernon looked gleeful, "So we have no reason to keep you?"

"In essence yes..."

At this Vernon interrupted, "Then I'm going to write that Dumbleedoor person of yours to take you off our hands!" He celebrated as he began to stand.

Harry just shook his head and rose his voice, "SIT!" At this Vernon looked shocked again and fell with a loud thump back into the chair he had been sitting in moments before.

"As I was saying, yes. However I intend to make it VERY profitable for you to allow me to remain here for the next while. Say in the range of.." at this he conjured a pen and a piece of parchment, on which he scribbled down - £5,500.00 and slid it over to the Dursleys. Vernon's eyes got greedy, then distrusting while poor Dudley and Aunt Petunia could only stare.

Vernon spoke up, "Why would you want to do this, and how can you afford it?"

Harry only sighed, "I wish to do it this way because all of my houses need some reworking, and this will give me that time. I know I can stay at at least one of these houses, but I'm not sure how long it will take to prepare. Furthermore I need time to enact my plan to get Dumbledore out of my life so that I can escape without you getting in trouble, or myself doing so. And believe it or not Uncle Vernon, that is a VERY miniscule amount of my worth. If you convert my wizard money, just the cash I have in my vaults, to muggle money I am the six richest man in the world."

"Very well boy, we don't stand to lose anything even if you can't pay. What are your conditions and how long will you be staying?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Four weeks, as to conditions I have very few. The first is that you will no longer call me boy, freak, or any other name. You can call me Harry, if you can't handle that one nicety of family, you may call me My Lord, Your Lordship, Lord Potter, Lord Black, or Lord Potter-Black. The choice is your and I don't much care. Secondly, I will stay out of your way, and you will stay out of mine. Lastly, you speak to no one about my comings-and-goings. Do you think this can be done?" Harry asked.

All three of the Dursleys shook their head, Vernon thinking about getting rid of Harry, and Petunia and Dursley more focused on the money.

"Good, then I will be retiring to my bedroom." Harry said as he stood and made his way to his room. Once he arrived there, he pulled the piece of parchment that Fawkes delivered from his pocket. He took a moment to look at, along the top in scrolling letters read...

**Lord Gryfindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw**

Harry then opened the envelope, and began to read.

* * *

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

_**of**_

**WITCHCRAFT **

_**and**_

**WIZARDRY**

To the Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient Houses of Gryfindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw:

Greetings My Lordship, please allow me to introduce myself, my name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am the headmaster of your esteemed school. I know that you have now claimed Lordship of what is rightfully yours due to the fact that when you did, all three sections of wards associated with your Lordship began to weaken. I fear that if you do not come to Hogwarts within the month and renew these, your school's wards will fail and your Lordships School shall fall soon thereafter.

I implore you my Lordship, please contact me with all due to haste to arrange this.

Yours in service,

_**Headmaster Albus Dumbledore**_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards )_

* * *

Harry read the note, and decided he would reply in the morning, he had just the way to bait Dumbledore. At this very pleasant though Harry changed clothing and laid in his newly transfigured four-poster bed and was lolled into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**NEW AUTHORS NOTES:**

**Okay, one of my reviewers pointed out a few things I failed to include or overdid in this chapter and I agreed, so for once I am reposting this with some changes, the only thing I failed to change was Harry visiting his vaults, I plan to do that next chapter**

**OLD AUTHORS NOTE:**

**You all should be very happy, even with the boring information,I put out my largest chapter to date, over 5469 words, not including my authors notes. I am sorry however for not getting this out sooner, every time it seemed to be a good spot to stop, I kept feeling like I needed to get farther into the story with this chapter. I promise that in the next chapter we will finish the shopping trips, and from there we will have more political intrigue, mentor-Remus, action, and adventure as Harry leaves to train.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Harry finishes shopping, bait's Dumbledore, and begins the process of utter humiliation for Dumbledore. **

**One thing I want to ask, How many, and what Animagus forms should Harry have?**


	5. Of Parents and HoggyWartWartsUnBetad

**Author's**** note:**

**I also really want to thank everyone that has favorites or signed up for alerts... It really warms me knowing you like this story so far! Any reviews about the story, or things you would like to see happen would be MUCH appreciated. Please, if you have ANYTHING you want to see, leave me a note in a review – It will help in planning long term chapters. **

**I do want to say one thing about reviews however, I don't mind critical reviews, as long as they are respectful and constructive. I know my story, and some of plot-points are not "original" per say, but I do want to point out a few things. I'm writing this story because I like parts of other similar stories, but I wanted mine to be more political in nature. The other thing is a few people have stated that they think he is too powerful and he gained his abilities too easily. I want to point out that of many of these abilities he has to train before he can use them, he only has the understanding of them through his trials.**

**Lastly I want to apologize for the delay on this chapter, between reading a decent fic I found and all the little plot bunnies running around inside this man's screwed up head, it just would not come out :D**

**Betaed version will be up later today.**

* * *

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: JKR OWNS HP, not I! I wish I owned Harry potter, wouldn't have to worry about money anytime soon :D**

Harry Potter woke up in his oh-so-normal room once again. Today he felt refreshed, he had plans and he had ideas, and the first of which was to make Dumbledore pay.

As Harry woke, he realized he hadn't wrote to the order in three days, so he sat at his desk and began writing. He quickly wrote a short note to Moony and sent it away with Hedwig. Harry then got dressed in his new dragon-skin robes, pants, boots, and his family cloak. He left off the coat because he did not want people connecting 'Jordan' with the Lord of Hogwarts. After this Harry quickly tapped his signet ring with his wand and spoke quietly, Gryfindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff. On his right hand appeared three rings instead of one, and his cloak became black with red trim , it bore all three crests in a triangle pattern on the back.

Harry quickly changed his appearance to that of a clean-shaven 6'6" man with long blonde hair tied into a ponytail, with vivid blue eyes. He was amazed at how well his clothing grew to fit this new persona as he prepared to portkey to Gringotts after he placed his small trunk, already shrunken, into his pocket.

Harry soon opened his eyes to be in the goblin bank. He approached Ragnarok's office and knocked. "Enter." came the voice on the other side of the door. After Harry opened the door, entered the Goblin's office, and closed the door. The goblin gave him a small smile as Harry reverted his appearance back to normal.

"Hello Ragnarok." Harry greeted the goblin with a smile.

"Hello my Lord." The Goblin replied. "How can Gringotts help you today?" The small creature asked Harry.

"I was wondering if by chance the security detail I hired are ready." Harry inquired.

"Yes, Harry, they are. We gathered our ten best guards for this duty, and they all have been briefed on your living arrangements, your position, your abilities, etcetera. All have agreed to remain invisible except for two, per your orders." Ragnarok explained.

"Okay, can we meet them, I have a few duties to attend to today." Harry explained.

"Very well, my Lord, I will gather them now." The goblin said, scurrying from his office.

Soon Ragnarok arrived with ten goblins, all of them large for goblins and they carried many knives, daggers, and other weaponry on themselves. As they lined up in front of Harry one took the front, with another slightly behind and to the right. The others flanked 4 and 4 on either side behind the two in front.

Ragnarok pointed at the goblins, beginning with the two in front. "These are Untinaok, your chief of guards, and behind him Oyervok, his deputy. The others," Ragnarok paused pointing at each one as he pointed them out, "are Oerodvok, Oiundvok, Aemvok, Eemook, Kradyok, Jeteok, Xessook, and Tildook."

Harry greeted each one of them in turn, before bowing to Ragnarok. "Sir, I must take my leave, I would like to check out my parents vault and do some shopping."

"Very well, I'll escort you to the Potter vault." Ragnarok replied, as 8 of the guards disillusioned themselves and the other two walked behind Harry and Ragnarok as he led Harry to the carts.

Soon enough Ragnarok had led Harry to a cart and they headed deep into the bowels of the Gringotts, going deeper than Harry had ever been. Soon the cart stopped, and Harry got out of the contraption alongside Ragnarok. "Simply place your hand on the vault door's My Liege, and it will grant you access." Ragnarok explained.

Harry followed the directions and soon found that the doors swung open. Inside was what looked to be a sitting room. Inside this room where many boxes, some of them open, other not so. None of them seemed to contain gold, only items and trinkets. Jewelry, swords, shields, and covered paintings lined the walls and sat upon shelves. Another doorway was in the back, and this door had the universal symbol for Galleons.

One covered painting was propped against one of the pieces of furniture and seemed to have less dust on it, less being a relative term. For some reason this painting seemed to call to Harry so he approached it. Uncovering the painting, he saw a wizarding portrait of his Mother and Father. They seemed to be sleeping at the moment, so Harry quickly shrunk the portrait and placed it in his small trunk. He then made a cursory glance of the other contents of the vault, but found nothing he desired to take with him.

Harry left the vault, the doors screeching shut behind him, and rejoined Ragnarok in the cart. Soon enough Harry was leaving the bank, with two guards behind him. He had re-altered his appearance to that of the Heir of Hogwarts.

As soon as he had left the bank, Harry quickly apparated to the outskirts of Hogwarts. He made his way through the gates and into the castle proper. He could feel the very wards of this.

After a short walk through the familiar corridors Harry found himself at the Guardian gargoyle to the headmasters office. With a wave of his hands Hogwarts allowed Harry to pass into the corridor outside the Headmaster's office and quarters. As he took a step towards the office, he heard Dumbledore's voice on the other side, "Enter." This only seemed to irritate Harry, who slammed the doors opened.

"How dare you treat the Lord of Hogwarts as if he can enter his castle only by your leisure." responded Harry to a now concerned Albus Dumbledore.

The aging wizard quickly began to stutter an apology, "My Lord, forgive me!" Dumbledore begged.

"As you can well tell, Headmaster," sneered Harry, "The wards fully recognize me and are now strengthened once more. However this castle has informed me of the disregard it has been shown while you have been attempting to manipulate and control the war, the school, and all of your other duties. For too long Hogwarts has been abandoned.

"As of this moment, the Governor's board is hereby disbanded and you, my good headmaster, are fired." At those words, Hogwarts herself felt the call of her Lord and forcibly ejected Dumbledore and all of his belonging outside it's boundaries.

==EDGES OF HOGSMEADE ==

Albus Dumbledore was shocked and a bit dazed, _'Where am I?' _Dumbledore thought to himself.

He noticed that many of his thing's sat around him broken and disregarded outside the gates of Hogwarts. Parchment and clothing littered the ground. Dumbledore attempted to approach the gates of Hogwarts, only to be thrown back to the ground when he touched them. Dumbledore was incensed at the Heir's audacity, "How can he do this to me? I have served Hogwarts and the light for longer than that whelp has been alive!" Dumbledore ranted to no one in particular.

== Inside Hogwarts – Headmaster's Office ==

Harry sat around smiling, the look on Dumbledore's face when Harry had made his "declaration" was priceless. If only Dumbledore knew...

Harry sat at the Headmaster's desk and began to commune with Hogwarts. He soon found that many of the Castle's secret's where no longer shielded from him; in fact due to his heritage he knew every one of them. He soon found that a portion of the castle has since revealed itself to him, and would provide living quarters that were both opulent and already furnished for the Heir to Hogwarts.

Harry quickly called Fawkes, who, after consulting with Hogwarts, Harry now knew was not Albus Dumbledore's phoenix, but Hogwarts'. He quickly scrawled a quick note, requesting that Minerva McGonagall come to the headmaster''s office, and gave it to Fawkes to deliver.

===HOGWARTS – MINERVA MCGONAGALL'S OFFICE==

Minerva McGonagall, the deputy headmaster and transfiguration teacher for Hogwarts, was sitting alone in her office. The first sign to the aged women that something was going on was a flash of fire, and Fawkes holding a small piece of parchment in his mouth. "What's this Fawkes?" she asked. Fawkes' only reply was a happy trill.

Minerva took the sheet of parchment and read it.

**Your presence is requested in the Headmaster's Office. **

**Lord Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff**

Minerva quickly arranged her robes, and her hat, and made her way to the headmaster's office to see what this new Lord wanted.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I know this is a lot shorter than what you guys expect out of me, but I am so torn at this point I wanted your guys' opinions. Should Harry reveal to McGonagall who he really is, or appoint her without her knowing?**

**Also should he return to Hogwarts or train on his own?**

**The choice is yours :D**


	6. Of Headmistress, the Loo, and Ministers

**Author's**** note:**

**I also really want to thank everyone that has favorites or signed up for alerts... It really warms me knowing you like this story so far! Any reviews about the story, or things you would like to see happen would be MUCH appreciated. Please, if you have ANYTHING you want to see, leave me a note in a review – It will help in planning long term chapters. **

**My last chapter had so many reviews, and I just want to say THANK YOU, to everyone who reviewed, when my internet lets me on longer than 10 minutes at a time, I'll begin to respond to all of you individually. **

* * *

**The response to my questions in the last chapter where very varied, and I just want to say that as you will see, I'm going to take the middle ground on the McGonagall issue, Harry will begin to let some of his secrets out, but not reveal all to her. Enjoy this next chapter. Ten Points to the house of your choice to the reviewers who can figure out my favorite part of this chapter to write.**

=== HOGWARTS – HEADMASTER'S OFFICE ===

Soon, a knock sounded on the door to the Headmaster's office, Harry, after sitting in the seat behind the Headmaster's desk answered the knock, "Enter."

Soon, Minerva McGonagall, Teacher of Transfiguration, and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, entered the room, bowing low to the Lord of Hogwarts she waited for him to speak.

"Rise. Please sit." Harry ordered as the Professor did as she was asked. "As Lord of Hogwarts it is my duty to see to it that this school is functioning at it's best, on that note I have few question for you. First, what is your opinion of the Headmaster?" Harry asked, not informing her that Dumbledore was no longer Headmaster.

Minerva looked around in worry, "My Lord, may I ask if what we say will not be repeated to Albus?" The aging professor asked.

"You have my word. Hogwarts reports to me and will shield Mr. Dumbledore from this conversation." Harry responded, now wondering what she could say that she would desire to keep secret.

Minerva sighed, and it appeared as if the weight of the world has settled on her shoulder. She began speaking, "I feel that as of late Albus has let the school lax. He is so worried about this war and his other duties that it seems he can not make decisions with an open mind. As a result Hogwarts is floundering."

Harry gave the professor an appraising look. "Good, I'm glad you see this. Due to the same appraisal of the man by Hogwarts, I ejected the Headmaster from Hogwarts and he will be unable to return. I would like you to serve as Headmistress." Harry explained.

Minerva gasped in shock, "I would be honored my Lord."

Harry smiled, "There is however many things you do not know about me. As you prove your trust to me, I will reveal these things, however many of my secrets will shock you."

Minerva simply stood, and bowed, "As you wish my Lord."

"As you will soon find out Minerva, Hogwarts realizes my authority and has reopened a long lost portion of itself for access. However I have already asked Hogwarts to limit that wing to myself. I have also claimed Godric Gryffindor's sword for myself, as is my birthright. However, for the moment, I must take leave. I will leave you with one last warning, should you attempt to invade my privacy or have Hogwarts spy on me in my own domain of this castle, you will lose my trust and your position." Harry finished with a look that brooked no disagreement.

"I would not think of it, my Lord." Minerva responded, shocked that anyone would spy on another in such a way.

"Albus would have and did often do the same thing to teachers and student's alike. In fact Hogwarts tells me he often used the paintings in the teachers bathrooms to spy on you." Harry said.

"Oye my Good! I'mm Gonnna keel that main!" Minerva let out in her Scottish brogue.

Harry let out a deep laugh. "By your leave Ma'am." He said, as he neared the floo, grabbing a pinch of floo powder, and shouting, "MINISTRY OF MAGIC!"

==Ministry of Magic==

Harry soon found himself along in a room off the atrium of the Ministry of Magic, and cleared his ring and cloak, to show no crest.

He exited the room to the atrium. Ant strode towards the check-in desk purposefully. "Wand, please." The bored attendant asked. Harry still in his Lord of Hogwarts persona, grew a cold air on his face and began to speak.

"You will look at a Lord when speaking to one!" Harry sneered as quickly whispered "Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw." At those words his rings grew into three and his cloak again bore the three crests.

The attendant looked up at clean-shaven 6'6" tall man with long blonde hair tied into a ponytail, with vivid blue eyes, clothed in dragonskin and bearing the sword of Godric Gryffindor at his side.

"My Lord, I am sorry. Your wand and sword please."

"As I own this building, I don't believe that will be necessary unless you wish the entire ministry to be displaced." Harry responded with a inner smile.

"I must insist!" The attendant huffed.

"No. How about you take a break." At that Harry manipulated the wards to eject the attendant for 15 minutes, once that was accomplished, Harry strode to the elevators and manipulated the lifts to take him to the Minister's floor.

Harry made his way to the office, ignoring Dolores Umbridge and her "Hem-hem"ing and launched the doors to the ministers office open, locking them behind him.

Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge was everything but glad at this interruption and catupulted his way out of his chair, "WHO ARE YOU TO BARGE INTO MY OFFICE!" The minister screamed.

"The owner of this building, shut up Fudge and you will listen to me." Harry said, tapping his wand to his ring, he quickly said "Potter, Black, Draven, Simmons, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Merlin."

At this command eight rings glittered on all of his fingers save his right ring finger, and his left thumb. He quickly reverted to his normal appearance and looked at Fudge.

"H...harry Pott-tter?" The minister asked, sinking into his chair.

"Yes, Minister Fudge. It is I, Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Draven-Simmons-Gryffinndor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Merlin." Harry responded.

"I'm doomed." Fudge huffed.

"No. I may have eight votes on the Wizengamot as you have already realized, but at the moment, I would rather support you than others we both may know." Harry, sensing Fudge about to interrupt him held up his hand. "However there will be conditions."

"And what are those, My Lord?" Fudge responded, deciding to call Harry 'my lord' to get on his good side.

"First, I want Dumbledore's ass, he has manipulated me, manipulated my friends, manipulated the world amongst a host of other things. I don't want him taken down publicly, simply because of the fact that it would hurt our cause to much with Voldemort on the loose. I want you to convince him to resign as head of his 'Order of the Phoenix' and to resign as head of the wizengamot. Assure him that 8 new votes are entering the Wizengamot and will expose his crimes and heinous behavior if he should not do so. Also convince him to let Harry Potter join the order.

"Secondly, I want Umbridge fired.

"Thirdly, I want a reserve Hitwizard's id, with full privileges including use of the unforgivable curses. This is to protect me from Death Eaters and Voldemort.

"In exchange for all of this, I will release a statement to the Daily Prophet as Lord Harry James Potter-Black confirming that you are the best man for the minister's position." Harry finsihed.

Fudge looked gleeful but took a moment to think. "I don't see a problem with this deal, I'm guessing you want to keep your identity secret?" To this Harry nodded his head.

"Very well, then I would go back to the appearance you had when you entered. I will begin to accomplish your requests.

Harry quickly reverted back his cloak, rings, and himself to his "Heir of Hogwarts" persona and waited.

Fudge unlocked the doors and called in Umbridge.

"Yes, Minister Fudge?" Dolores Umbridge hemmed as she entered the room.

"Lord Hogwarts has informed me of your dealings at his school, and upon his reccomendation, you are hereby fired." Fudge said smoothly.

At those words Harry again manipulated the wards of the ministry, ejecting the fat toad onto her arse in the streets of London.

AUTHORS NOTES: Next chapter, Fudge confronts Dumbles and Harry assumes his place in the Wizengamot. Please Read and Review. Tell me where you think I should take the story.


	7. Of Dumbles' Intimidation and Stupidity

**Disclaimer: In five minutes JK Rowling will sell me Harry Potter for the penny I found on my floor. **

***Five Minutes Later***

**Nope, gosh darn it. I do not own Harry Potter and have to thank JKR for her letting us play in her sandbox.  
**

* * *

**Author's**** note:**

**I also really want to thank everyone that has favorites or signed up for alerts... It really warms me knowing you like this story so far! Any reviews about the story, or things you would like to see happen would be MUCH appreciated. Please, if you have ANYTHING you want to see, leave me a note in a review – It will help in planning long term that note, within the next few days, you should recieve responses to all of your reviews as I have my internet back.  
**

**I've been reading a lot of fanfiction lately, and am wondering whether I shall make Harry Potter light, dark, or gray. There are a lot of ways I can take this story. **

**Reviewers have asked why I don't imprison Dumbledore, and all I am saying is that it is not out of the question, but if I decide to do so, it will be done in a very ironic manner.**

* * *

=== Ministry of Magic- Minister's Office===

Cornelius Fudge, British Minister of Magic, was sitting in his office, quite happy at the days events. He would have the support of the most powerful, and most famous boy in the country if he obeyed only a few needs of the boy. He had already accomplished all of the boy's demands, save one. He was only waiting on Albus Dumbledore to arrive and for the proverbial dung to hit the fan.

A knock soon sounded on his door. "Enter." Fudge responded.

"You requested me, minister?" Albus Dumbledore asked, taking the offered chair.

"Yes, Albus, it has come to my attention that eight seats have been added to the Wizengamot, five of which are accounted for. Harry Potter controls the Black and Potter seats, and the Lord of Hogwarts controls Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. We know that someone has claimed the Lordship of the Houses Merlin, Draven, and Simmons, but not yet who controls the seats." Fudge paused taking a sip of water.

"I know this Cornelius, but get to the point I am quite busy." Albus responded haughtily.

"Well it appears the Lord of Hogwarts has unified all of these seats and they are in discussions. After he consulted Hogwarts this morning and booted you from your position there, he grew quite fond of your 'Golden Boy' and some how overcame your wards at Number 4 Privet Drive, to see said boy.

"After this he apparently met with the Lords of the other three seats, and he approached me this morning concerning an issue he plans to bring forth to the Wizengamot once he ascends to his seats. He has assured me he has written statements from all other Lords of these newly opened seats to vote for them. Frankly put, he wants your head, Albus, and I'm inclined to give it."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? There is no way he could have broke those wards." Dumbledore spoke.

"WELL HE DID!" Fudge responded, before calming and continuing, "He has made a list of demands for you Albus, and he says he does this because he does not want to see a hero of the Light torn asunder in the public's opinion." Fudge finished, appraising Dumbledore.

Albus sighed, resigned, "What are his demands?"

"If I remember correctly," Fudge began, "His first is for Harry Potter to be allowed entrance to the Order of the Phoenix. Secondly, at Lord Potter-Black's first meeting you are to resign and appoint whomever you wish to lead the order, and may remain a member. Lastly, you are to resign as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Should you do these things he will allow you to make a statement stating that you resigned all of your positions due to the fact you wish to focus on defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Albus laughed, "And what is to convince me to do all of these things, Cornelius."

"Because frankly I agree Albus, especially with all of the pensive memories he provided of his communion with Hogwarts, and his communications with young Lord Potter-Black. Alongside my supporters, with his three votes, and the five he controls, you will be ousted, not to mention imprisoned for many of your activities. However I agree with Lord Hogwarts that in doing so, our side will lose quite a lot of respect. However Lord Hogwarts has assured me that if you should not agree to such an arrangement, and make these demands met he will have no choice but to proceed." Fudge responded.

"What is his time frame?" Albus asked with a sigh.

"One week, Albus. And do not think to manipulate this man. I fear that he is more powerful than he appears." Cornelius responded.

"Very well, I will make the announcement at the Wizengamot meeting tomorrow." Albus said with a sigh as he exited the office.

Fudge quickly took a piece of parchment and a quill and scratched a note out to Harry, and sent it away with the bird.

=== Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England, United Kingdom ===

Harry potter was in his normal persona with his cloak and ring cleared, preparing for his departure from Number 4 Privet Drive. He had already packed most of his belongings and only had to drop the promised check off with his relative and explain his absence. As he was beginning to shut his door a large eagle owl flew through the open window he had just let Hedwig out of.

Harry quickly grasped the letter out of the birds talons and opened it.

_**A.D. intends to agree to your demands at tomorrow's Wizengamot meeting.**_

_**Have evidence ready, I believe A.D. is planning something to undermine you.**_

_**C.F.**_

Harry simply smiled, walked downstairs, left his note and check for his aunt and uncle, and apparated away from Privet Drive, through the Wards of Hogwarts, and into the founder's wing.

=== Ministry of Magic – Wizengamot Chambers ===

Harry Potter was arrayed in a fine robe inlaid with precious gems he had found in various vaults. The robe was a blackish color, and made of the strongest acromantula silk money could buy. Underneath this he wore his standard dragonskin pants, boots, and a new chest plate underneath the acromantula robes. Over top this outfit he had his family cloak on, with the sword of Godric Gryffindor in a custom made and enchanted dragonskin scabbard on his right hip. At the moment he was in his Lord of Hogwarts persona sitting in his seat in the Wizengamot. He had made sure to be seen entering the chamber but was now hidden in the far corner of the room in his Simmons box. Harry placed a notice-me-not charm on himself, and waited for the proceedings to sit. Two Goblins hid in the shadows behind him.

Soon after many witches and wizards where piling into the Wizengamot chambers and sitting in there seats. Soon forty-one members sat in seats with seven empty seats. These seats where populated by various Lords, Ladies, department heads, and the minister himself. Once all had sat, the doors were sealed. Most everyone could have sworn only forty people were seated when the doors where sealed.

Albus Dumbledore began speaking, "Welcome to the 24,874th meeting of the Wizengamot. Chief Warlock Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore presiding. Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge is secondary Chair. I surrender control of these proceedings to the Secondary Chair."

Many of the onlookers were shocked, very rarely had this occurred in the Chief Warlocks illustrious career and normally meant he intended to speak.

"My Noble Lords, are their any matters to attend to?" Cornelius Fudge began.

Albus Dumbledore stood, "My most noble Lords and Ladies, I move to suspend the Lords or Ladies of the Houses of Potter, Black, Draven, Simmons, Merlin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff."

Shock ran through the room at this announcement as Harry chuckled and reverted to his normal appearance of Harry Potter, and altered his ring and cloak to show all eight crests. He further reinforced the notice-me-not charms and the repelling charms on himself as he customized them so his Goblin guards could see him.

Finally the Minister quieted the room down. "ORDER! ORDER!"

Soon after Dumbledore sat, one of his supporters Lady and Professor Griselda Marchbanks stood, "On what grounds most noble Warlock Dumbledore?" At this she sat again, followed by Dumbledore standing.

"My most noble Lords none of the Lords or Ladies I mentioned are present here today, on the first day of their proceedings. This calls for a one year suspension." Dumbledore sat again with a confident grin on his face.

Harry strode forward, canceling the charms he had placed on himself and approached the front of his table. "Chief Warlock Dumbledore, you are sadly mistaken. All eight seats are filled at this moment."

Dumbledore stood, "My boy..."

Harry interrupted the man, "Chief Warlock Dumbledore, the correct form of address is My most noble Lord Potter-Black-Draven-Simmons-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Merlin, or Lord Potter-Black-Draven-Simmons-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Merlin or any form thereof, it is a strict breach of etiquette to not address me as such." Harry sat again.

Dumbledore looked flustered, "My most noble Lord Potter-Black, this chamber is not a place for joking and tomfoolery. How dare you claim the Lordships of these houses? I DEMAND PROOF! I have already met the Lord of Hogwarts and he was not you, Harry." Dumbledore finished, twinkle absent and face flushed.

Harry stood one more, "Chief Warlock Dumbledore, I can easily explain the change in appearance if I wish, which I do not, but I will provide the necessary documentation from the Goblins on my rightful claim to my Lordships, however one simple test will prove my right to these claims. No one can touch a ring or cloak of Lordship without injury if they do not have the legal or blood claim to that Lordship, not even the Heir, correct? And proper family cloaks or rings will only display the crests and can only be manipulated to carry the crests of which the person is legally the Lord of, correct?"

At this many of the assembled members could be seen nodding their heads in the affirmative and even Dumbledore had to agree.

Harry, still standing, proceeded to show his cloak and rings take each crest's form before transforming all eight again. "Chief Warlock Dumbledore, are you satisfied with my claim, or need I send one of my guards to Gringotts for correct paperwork?" He asked as he proceeded to transform his cloak and ring into simply the House of Merlin.

"My Lord Merlin, I sincerely apologize and rescind my motion." Dumbledore said with a dejected look on his face.

Soon after many more matters were discussed, until about an hour later Harry quickly took a piece of parchment and used the charm to send it flying to Dumbledore, in much the same way an interdepartmental memo would, but he made sure to charm it invisible. At this Harry quickly thought to himself, '_I could really use a seneschal." _

Soon the paper landed on Dumbledore's desk in his box and the invisibility charm wore off as another member was speaking. Dumbledore opened it curious as to what one of these members could want.

**CW Dumbledore,**

**I know of your promise to the minister, and I intend to see it carried out. If you do not proceed to fulfill your agreements and resign before this body, I will have no choice but to call for your impeachment and trial. **

**Lord Harry James Potter-Merlin**

Dumbledore grew a bit frazzled and quickly wrote back, sending this note in the same way Harry had sent it. The note quickly made it's way to Harry's box, and once he had Untinaok check it over, he quickly opened it.

**Harry,**

**Is this truly necessary? I have only ever had your best interests at heart. You've had your fun and teased me, can we quit the joking?**

**Albus**

Harry quietly chuckled at the old man, '_Old man bumblemunch really thinks I'm joking? This is is priceless._' Harry thought to himself as he quickly wrote out a reply and sent it back to Dumbledore.

Soon afterwords Dumbledore received this missive and blanched as he read it, if one looked closely they could see anger shining in his eyes.

**CW Dumbledore,**

**Again with the improper titles. In these chambers, and frankly outside you may refer to me by any one of my titles, or Your Lordship.**

**However I must reiterate my earlier letter, this is no simple prank or joke. You have failed me and the students of Hogwarts. In addition you have failed the wizarding public. This is my last response to you, either resign or I will have no choice but to charge you publicly. You have fifteen minutes.**

**Sincerely,**

**Lord Potter-Black-Draven-Simmons-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Merlin**

Dumbledore soon had his reply written out and sent it away to Harry. Harry received it and made a show of opening it as he noticed Dumbledore watching him.

**Harry,**

**I understand that Sirius' death has you shaken, but this is not my fault, I demand that you cease these actions. They will only bring harm to our side.**

**Albus**

Harry was amazed at Dumbledore's audacity and made a show of crumpling the paper and tapping his watch.

Fifteen minutes later Dumbledore still had not spoke up and resigned and Harry grew sick of this. The person talking at this point finished her point, and Harry stood. Dumbledore saw this and stood himself. Noticing this Harry gave the man a warning look and took his seat. Minister Fudge noticed this byplay but simply stated, "The Chair recognizes Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore."

Albus sighed, "As of the end of this meeting I hereby resign my position on the Wizengamot. As I have already done at Hogwarts. I must focus on this war, and attaining peace and all these many duties are beginning to carry burdens that distract me from that focus. I will however retain my families Lordship."

Harry nodded at Dumbledore signifying is acceptance of this, and Dumbledore sat. The room soon rose into an uproar before Fudge spoke again, calming the crowd. "ORDER! I move to nominate a new Chief Warlock."

Harry stood, "I second the motion."

Fudge looked pleased. "All those in favor, vote Aye." At this everyone in the chamber let out a vote of Aye.

"Very well, the concession passes with a unanimous vote. As is normal procedure, the oldest seat that has someone in it normally has first opportunity at the position and first nomination should they decline. Lord Merlin, do you accept?"

Harry stood and addressed the chambers, "My Most Noble Lords and Ladies, due to the fragile state of politics in our lands, and the fact I have a destiny thrust upon me that I must complete, I decline the position, but would like to nominate Department Head and her Ladyship Amelia Bones. I believe she is a moderate individual who would rather look at facts and evidence then rumors and stories. She also has no ties to either Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix or the Voldemort's Death Eaters, two opposing sides in the coming conflict." Harry sat.

Fudge nodded in acceptance, "Are there any seconds?"

Arthur Weasely stood, "I second the nomination." Harry nodded at his surrogate father.

"Having a properly nominated individual in Amelia Bones, Regent of the Bones Family, and Department head of the D.M.L.E. for the position of Chief Witch of the Wizengamot, please vote by writing in your vote and dropping it in the votes dropbox. Please sign it for each of your votes, and pressing your signet ring or Ministry ID badge to wax dripped on parchment for authentication. The Chief Scribe will record these votes."

Soon after Fudge received a tally the votes from Percy Weasley acting as Chief Scribe, "The motion carries with twenty-nine votes in favor, eighteen against, and one abstention. Chief Witch Bones, you have the floor." Fudge finished announcing.

"Due to the late time, I move that we suspend discussions until next month's meeting, unless a emergency meeting is called." Amelia Bones moved.

"I second the motion." Harry stood.

"All in favor, Aye." Amelia said, followed by a large portion of the chamber giving their aye. "The motion carries. I hereby close the 24,874th meeting of the Wizengamot."

At this the meeting dispelled, and Harry and his guards quickly made their way out of the room, and into the floo room for the Wizengamot. He quickly grabbed a pinch of floo powder and called out, "Founder Gryfinndor's Office, Hogwarts." He quickly made his way into the foudners quarters, unpacked his belongings, and fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: Don't shoot me yet, I promise Dumbledore will go to prison, in a very unique way. Let us just say that Irony will bite him in his furry rear end. Yes I have seen it. Do not question my awesomeness.**


	8. 8 Of Quarters and Trials

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the late update. After I wrote about 6000 words for this chapter my computer decided to die out on me and I had to reinstall windows and all of my programs. **

**I want to take a minute to thank all of my reviewers and those who subscribe to my story. Those who reviewed chapter 7 got a message about my reviewer polls, but there was some issue with my website but I have fixed all of those issues and will be proceeding with reviewer polls from now on, also on my homepage is General Readership polls, if you want to vote on them, go ahead to my profile and click my homepage, and hover over GENERAL POLLS at the top, this will bring a dropdown of the current votable polls for my readership.**

**Also to note, the packet of blueprints is also posted on my website under inheritance files.**

**I also want to thank my wonderful beta ****alix33 who caught many of my atrocious grammar mistakes!**

**Well, without further ado, here is chapter 8 Of Quarters and Trials.**

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: So, I got JKR drunk and she sold me HP.* Receives letter stating that he just committed perjury***

**Okay I guess that was only a dream… how am I gonna get out of this….**

**JKR owns Harry Potter…. Not I.**

**

* * *

**

Harry awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. He decided not to stay at Hogwarts due to the fact with yesterday's revelation of his power and influence, he would have no peace unless he were to stay in his quarters twenty-four hours a day. Harry then decided to call Dobby and Winky.

Dobby and Winky soon appeared, the latter stumbling drunk, the former happy as could be. "The Great wizard Harry Potter Sir, calls Dobby and Winky?" Dobby asked.

"Yes, Dobby. I would like it if you and Winky would consider working for me." Harry explained to the two house elves.

At this comment Winky sobered up, "Youz be wanting to bond with Winky sir? Youz make Winky so happies!"

"Well, I could keep you as free elves and pay you, but if you want to be bonded then we have some rules to go over.

Winky quickly exclaimed "Winky be wanting to bond with Harry Potter Sir!"

Dobby then Spoke up, "Harry Potter sir, if Dobby bes bonded to Harry Potter Sir, would Dobby be being allowed to wear clothes?"

"Yes, Dobby." Harry answered the house-elf.

"Then Dobby wishing to bond with the most wonderful wizard ever, Harry Potter sir." Dobby replied.

Harry and the elves quickly formed the bonding vows, before Harry set out his first rules.

"First of all, each of you will get one day off a week, and 5 galleons a week to do with whatever you wish. These are gifts, not pay."

"But Harry Potter sir, House-elves don't get paid. Not proper ones like Winky and Dobby!" Winky exclaimed, with horror on her face.

"I'm not paying you, I am giving you a gift." Harry replied. The two house elves thought this over and then nodded uneasily.

"Secondly, if you want you may wear clothes if you want. And last but not least, you are never to punish yourself." Harry said firmly.

The house elves again agreed to this.

"Okay, Dobby and Winky can you look through here and draw me plans for this area of Hogwarts? I'll call you if I need anything else while I'm out and about. Don't unpack any of my things though, because we may not be staying here except once in awhile." Harry told the two house elves.

"Yes, Master Harry Potter, sir!" Both house elves exclaimed loudly as they got to work.

At that Harry again altered his appearance, clearing his ring and cloak of any distinguishing features, and wearing only a non-descript Hogwarts robe with no house patch. His appearance was that of a 5th year male, with blond hair and blue eyes. He put a vanishing glamour on his ring, so that only those who could see through glamours, like the goblins, could see it.

After his preparations, he promptly apparated away to Diagon Alley. After milling around for a bit, he approached one of the counters and smiled at the Goblin, "I would like to speak with Fragnook please." Harry informed the goblin.

"Right away Lord Potter-Black-Merlin." The goblin said, scrambling from his chair and into the hallway that led to the Goblins office, with Harry following all the while. As they entered the office, Harry changed his appearance back to his actual appearance.

Fragnook dismissed the other goblin, and promptly motioned for Harry to sit. "How can I help you today Lord Potter-Black-Merlin?" The goblin asked Harry.

"I was wondering if I might see the Merlin vaults. I remember from my trials that Lord Merlin told me he had hidden the deed and details on many houses in his vaults."

"That can be arranged milord." The goblin replied, leading Harry out of his office and towards the carts that would take him to the Merlin vaults. As they rode the carts on the long journey towards the oldest vault in Gringotts, Harry realized something.

"Fragnook, how come you and the other Goblin only refer to me by my name and two of my lordships?"

"It is complicated milord, but the easy explanation is that since you promoted myself, Ragnok, and Griphook, we only handle your accounts. We each call you Lord Potter and the names of the accounts we manage as a sign of respect for the accounts we manage. When you asked for myself, the goblin out front realized who you were, and called you by the name I would use." Fragnook explained as they pulled up to the gate. Both Harry and Fragnook exited the cart and approached the door. "Please place your hand on the door, it will recognize you as the Lord, and allow you access."

Harry did as he was told and the doors opened, revealing a room lined with bookshelfs labeled by category. He also found piles of gems, jewelry, and other assorted things. He looked around the bookcases and found one labeled MERLIN'S WRITINGS and went to it. In a cupboard labeled DEEDS he found what he was looking for, books with deeds to properties inside.

He looked through the descriptions and blueprints until he found a manor he liked. This was located in the highlands of Scotland, and had 6 floors, each floor was around 20000 square feet give or take a couple thousand on the top levels. The basement contained a potions lab and storerooms. The ground floor had a dining room, a library, a sitting room, 3 bathrooms, large kitchens, 2 foyers, and 4 bedrooms. The second floor had 4 bathrooms and eight bedrooms. The third floor seemed to be a master suite with a 500 square foot bathroom, sitting room, kitchenette, and the bedrooms. The fourth floor was consisted solely of a training room with a large weapons storage area. The fifth floor was labeled in the book as the Master's Study and contained a large library with a conference room and study.

Harry looked at the incomplete plans the description noting that while the plans didn't show or label everything with the description he could guess what was what and that all of the house had been completed, warded, and was unplottable. The house was not under the Fidelis, but instead, like Hogwarts had muggle repelling charms, but these charms also acted like the Fidelis in that it affected wizards the same as muggles unless a person who owned the property gave them information on the property.

Harry continued to read plans and note the charms and features on the house before deciding he would stay in this house. It was near Hogwarts, another "ruin" about 45 km from Hogsmeade but more hidden.

After noting that the self updating blueprints on the house and noted that it mentioned that over 50 house-elves served the manor to this day and stayed in a cottage on the grounds, though no blueprints were provided, Harry felt this house would serve his needs quite well and allow friends to visit. He also noted almost every floor had a floo to it, and would allow access to those the floo was linked to.

Harry rolled up the blueprints and headed from his vault back to the founders hall of Hogwarts.

==== 1 Week Later – Ministry of Magic ====

Harry Potter was in his standard dragonskin armor and normal appearance. He also carried Godric Gryffindor's sword and his own wand, but after his recent practice he was becoming proficient in most minor curses and hexes wandlessly.

Harry was on his way to the Minister's office due to the fact that Dumbledore had not fulfilled the remainder of Harry's orders regarding the Order of the Phoenix.

Harry soon came into the room, and was met by multiple Aurors, Chief Auror Rufus Scrimagour Chief Witch Bones of the Wizengamot, the new head of the DMLE Kingsly Shacklebolt, Minister Fudge, and Albus Dumbledore. Harry entered and spoke up, greeting those, "Chief Witch Bones, Director Shacklebolt, Minister Fudge, Mr. Dumbledore."

All those present greeted Harry before Director Shacklebolt spoke up, "Lord Potter-Black, why are we all here?"

"To try Albus Dumbledore on multiple charges. Minister if you could order the Aurors to arrest him on charges of 15 counts of financial misconduct, 1 count kidnapping, 15 counts false imprisonment, 10 counts accessory to mind-rape through the allowance of the legilimens curse, improper spying, accessory to child abuse, and child neglect."

"Auror, please do as asked by Lord Potter-Black-Draven-Simmons-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Merlin." The minister spoke up.

Shacklebolt jumped to his feet, "You can't do this minister. Surely this panel cannot try Headmaster Dumbledore!" The Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement spoke up.

Amelia Bones, Chief Witch of the Wizengamot spoke up, "Actually under the Law Enforcement Pact of 1975, signed into law by the Wizengamot, Four votes can bring an accused before a panel of two or more Aurors, the Head of the Wizengamot, the Minister, and the Director of the DMLE. The verdict must be verified by 9 votes of the Wizengamot to be carried out. Lord Potter has prepared well." She said, taking her seat.

"Minister, I ask to have the honor of prosecuting the defendant. However I ask that Ms. Bones interrogate me during my time on the stand." Harry spoke up.

"And I would like to defend the witness!" Kingsley spoke up.

"Yes, well, everything is in order. Let us begin." Fudge said, changing his office into a mini-courtroom and having a dictation quill stand by to record the conversation. "Mr. Albus Dumbledore, Heir Apparent to the Dumbledore Lordship, how do you plead to the various charges and specifications?"

Dumbledore seemed to age as he slumped down into his chair, he was shackled to the chair and was wearing Magical Suppression bands to inhibit his magic use. "I please not guilty."

Harry looked at the minister, "Minister, may I proceed with my case?"

"Yes, Lord Potter-Black."

"Members of this court, while this may be a extreme case, and many of you may think I am being vindictive in my charging the former Headmaster and Chief Wartlock in such a manner, I assure you this is not the case. I chose this venue to the fact that Albus Dumbledore is a symbol of the light and in this political climate we can not lose the symbol of the man. I chose to charge the headmaster with these crimes because be that as it may, NO ONE is above the law and should be exempt from her punishment. However for the same reason that Mr. Dumbledore is a a symbol, I did not want this being published and widespread. If at any time Mr. Dumbledore wishes to bargain with me for a plea deal I am willing to accommodate him."

Harry paused, "Now, I will prove that Mr. Dumbledore committed or allowed all of the crimes he is charged with to be committed. Many of the charges I could charge multiple times of but left them at a decent round number or one charge per year.

I would first like to send an auror for Ms. Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would also like to send a house elf of the black family to Gringotts to call a witness of the goblins at a later hour. In addition I believe both myself and the defense may wish that the Aurors who are sent for Headmistress McGonagall should also ask Professor Severus Snape to be present."

"This court stands in recess for 30 minutes to prepare the witnesses. All witnesses and members to these procedures are to swear an oath of secrecy in the meantime." The minister ordered, banging his gavel.

====30 Minutes Later ====

Thirty minutes later both Professors McGonagall and Snape, and Griphook where seated in the gallery, while everyone here had been issued and swore an unbreakable vow of secrecy. Harry again took his place behind the prosecutor's portal. "Minister, Chief Bones, and Director Shacklebolt, Auror Scrimagour, I would like to approach with one of my witnesses to offer them a plea bargain for their testimony here."

"And what witness would that be?" Chief Bones asked.

"Professor Severus Snape." Harry spoke.

"Aurors, please step forward and remand Professor Snape into custody. And bring the witness forward."

After this was done all approached the bench. "Due to the nature of Professor Snape's testimony, he would be implicating himself in multiple charges. During his testimony, issued under veristarium, if he does in fact implicate himself I would like a full pardon for him on any charges he admits. I would only be willing to offer a full pardon for these and any other crimes if in fact he admits he is only a death-eater to spy on Voldemort, and he committed other crimes in this line of work or under orders from Mr. Dumbledore. He would also have to agree to report these activities to someone who you appoint in the future." Harry outlined.

"Do you have any reservations about this Mr. Snape?" Chief Bones asked.

"No, I do not." Severus admitted begrudgingly.

After erecting a sound barrier, and then deactivating it after a short discussion. "The minister and I are prepared to accept this." Chief Bones agreed, "Please step back and continue your case Lord Potter."

"Thank you, Chief Bones." Harry said as he stepped back and the aurors returned Snape to his seat.

"The prosecution calls Minerva McGonagall to the stand and requests Veristarium to be administered to all witnesses due the to the severity of the charges." Harry spoke up.

Again the judges panel erected a sound barrier and agreed to this after a short discussion, and the ministry potions Mistress administered the potion.

"Ms. McGonagall, please state your name and occupation for the record." The potions mistress asked.

"Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The professor said with a blank look and in a monotone voice.

The potions mistress nodded and sat in her seat, noting that the potion would wear off within 3 hours without the antidote to the panel.

Harry stood, "Professor McGonagall, do you believe that Mr. Dumbledore has committed or could have committed any of the charges that are set out against him?

"Yes." Professor McGonagall answered.

"What crimes are those?" Harry asked the headmistress.

"I believed and still do that Professor Dumbledore committed kidnapping and child neglect, leading to accessory to commit child abuse. In addition the charge of false imprisonment may apply." McGonagall answered after a moment of thought.

"And what led you to these conclusions?" Harry asked the straight laced professor.

"When the professor had Hagrid abduct you from your childhood home and placed with the muggles, I warned him they were the worst type of muggles. Since I have known you, you have never shown up to school to in proper clothing and have been malnourished. Furthermore as your former head of house, Poppy, notified me that in each case she did scans on your medical wellbeing that you had scars that signified abuse."

"Poppy, Headmistress?" Harry asked.

"Yes, the school nurse."

"What about the charges of false imprisonment?"

"The headmaster, with the reasoning of protecting you has multiple times forced you to return the muggles against your will." The headmistress replied.

"The defense rests, but reserves the right to recall this witness at a later date." Harry spoke, taking his seat.

Kingsly stood and approached McGonagall. "Headmistress, are you yourself not guilty of neglect in that you failed to report the ministry of these occurrences."

"No. My contract requires I report them to the headmaster. He is then to report them to ministry. In addition I also reported these findings to the school board on multiple occasions but the headmaster dismissed my concerns stating that it was for the greater good."

"Very well, and has Lord Potter anyplace to return to on the occasions that you accused the Headmaster…"

"OBJECTION!" Harry shouted. "The accused is no longer the headmaster of Hogwarts and lost those privileges due to my estimation that he committed a crime he is charged here for today."

"Objection sustained, Director Shacklebolt please use the accused proper title." Minister Fudge ordered.

"I'll rephrase your honors, Ms. McGonagall, when you accused Mr. Dumbledore of false imprisonment, did Lord Potter have anyplace else to stay than with his muggle relatives?"

"Yes, I amongst others offered to take him in when Lord Potter was first orphaned and again when we saw the state he was in when he came to the school."

Kingsly was beginning to get annoyed, this women had all the right answers. "Very well, do you believe the wards at Number 4 Privet Drive kept Lord Potter safe?"

"From death eaters, yes. From his relatives, no." McGonagall stated.

Kingsly looked defeated. "Very well, I am through with this witness."

The potions mistress administered the antidote, and then waited until Harry called Severus Snape to the stand, before administering the potion and testing it.

"Please state your name and occupation for the record."

"Professor Severus Snape, Professor of Potions and Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Spy for the Order of the Phoenix."

The potions mistress nodded once and then sat. Harry stood and began questioning Snape.

"Professor Snape, what did Mr. Dumbledore order you to teach me last year?"

"Nothing." The man responded to the shock of those present.

"Nothing, didn't he order you to teach me Occlumency?" Harry asked.

"No. He ordered me to loosen your mind so that you would receive more visions so that we would have some idea what Voldemort intended." Again the panel was shocked speechless.

"Are you informing us that he ordered you to mind-rape a student?"

"Yes." Severus responded.

"Why did you agree to this?" Harry asked.

"I agreed to show you that you were not perfect, but more so because Professor Dumbledore threatened to have me arrested for being a death-eater if I did not." Snape said.

"Are you a marked death-eater?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Snape responded.

"When did you receive your mark?"

"When I was sixteen." Snape again answered.

"Who do you spy for?"

"The light." Severus responded.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I saw how much evil I was doing and was sickened by it. Then I overhead the first part of the prophecy and reported it to Voldemort and he decided to try to kill my first love." Snape responded.

"And who is that?" Harry said wondering himself.

"Lilly Potter." Snape said, again stunning the crowd.

"And what did you do when you found this out?" Harry asked.

"I approached the headmaster and begged him to warn your mother. I also swore to serve the light and he forced me to spy on Voldemort."

"Very well, I am finished with this witness." Harry said sitting down.

At this Dumbledore looked shaken and looked at Kingsly who himself was slightly disgusted with the old man. After a minute conferring Shacklebolt stood, "Your honors, I would like to request a recess to approach the Prosecution for a plea-bargain."

The silencing ward went back up before Minister Fudge called out again, "You have ten minutes to confer with prosecution."

Harry walked over to Dumbledore and Shacklebolt and Shacklebolt spoke up with a resigned air, "Harry, what is it your willing to give us." Before Harry could respond Dumbledore spoke up.

"Harry, my bo…"

"Mr. Dumbledore, as I have already established, I am not your boy. Please show me proper respect or I'll simply walk away and continue this trial." Harry interrupted.

"Lord Potter, then, is this really necessary. I swear I was only trying to keep you safe." Dumbledore pleaded.

"Mr. Dumbledore, someone famous once said 'People willing to trade their freedom for temporary security deserve neither and will lose both.' How much more should you lose for taking that choice away from others." At that Dumbledore tried to interrupt and arry held up his hand, "I'm willing to offer you 10 years probation, sealed records, and your freedom should you submit to questioning under veristarium regarding the Order of the Phoenix, resign your leadership position from that body, and turn over leadership to your second-in-command. You would need to do that here and now. Furthermore, I would need assurances that myself, the Minister for Magic, and the head of DMLE, and the Chief of the Wizengamot be given access to Order meetings to gather intelligence and assure the legality of said organization. We would require that you remain a normal member of the organization. Furthermore, we would require you not to have any contact with Severus Snape outside of order meetings and that you not allow yourself to take any form of intelligence reporting from him."

Dumbledore and Kingsly put up a silencing bubble and conferred before Dumbledore dropped the bubble and resigned himself to his fate. "I agree."

Harry quickly wrote up the magically binding contract and signed the agreement. "Your honors, the defendant has accepted a plea agreement."

"Very well, your job is done Lord Potter, unless you wish to stay for the questioning?" Minister Fudge said after taking a moment to look over the documents.

"No, Minister. I leave that in your capable hands." Harry said as he exited the room and portkeyed home.

* * *

**AN: Reviewer polls are available, in addition polls for anyone to vote on are on my main site and blueprint's mentioned. To see all of these go to my profile and click my profile. Follow the directions in the first AN. **

**Sorry about the delay guys but my computer decided to go boom, and I had a major case of writers block.**

**Next chapter – Harry's friends start showing up, Harry gets a job offer, and we explore ****Castellum Uranicus.**


	9. The House of Merlin and the Order

**Hey again guys, thanks for reading but I wish people would check out my homepage and vote on my polls more often. The beginning of this chapter is slightly boring because I will be going through Harry's new adobe, you really don't need to read this unless you're interested, but it will be helpful as I won't describe the house in such detail again. I will tell you though that as an apology this will be both one of my longest chapters and you will see some of Harry's friends again.**

**I'm also going to go back and fix some issues with timing when I get , please realize that this is 1996! Below is the corrected timeline. Also note that each floor is 60 foot high; therefore the entire "keep" is 350 foot high (The top level is the normal 60 foot high but has 50 foot high vaulting ceilings also. The basement level is underground.**

**

* * *

****_-=HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP=-_****

* * *

**

** TIME-LINE**

**-1996-**

Wed July 31st – Birthday, Will reading, first trial (Chapter 1)  
Thur August 1st, Remaining trial, and shopping (Ch. 2-4)  
Fri August 2nd, Hogwarts Wards and Headmasters (Ch 5-7)  
Sat August 3rd, Wizengamot Meeting (Ch 7)  
Sun August 4th, day after (Ch 8)  
Mon August 11th, Potter V Dumbledore + Tour of Castulum Uranicus (Ch 8-9)  
Wednesday August 13, OotP Meeting (Ch. 9)

**

* * *

****_-=HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP=-_****

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter; I do not Sam I am. I do not like green eggs and ham.**

**

* * *

****_-=HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP=-_****

* * *

**

**== Later that day, Tuesday 11****th**** August 1996, Castellum Uranicus, Unplottable, Scotland ==**

After the grueling day in court Harry portkeyed to his new manor using a special portkey that would only allow entrance past the normal anti-portkey wards once, found in the book of properties. He arrived in the middle of the estate to see a keep rising high into the sky. Each floor was sixty feet high (20 meters). Around the Keep proper, about 3000 meters (9000 Ft.) away from each side of the keep was a large wall rising 30 feet high with large stone towers that sat on either side of a massive gate. This set of walls surrounded the entire keep. Three sets of gates and towers could be found to the east, west, and south of the keep. Outside this layer of walls was a large expanse of ground, a large cottage sat outside the south gates of the Keep's walls. And another large barn stood in the distance. About two-thousand meters outside of the main walls was a similar set of large stone walls that separated the estate. These walls rose 35 meters (105 feet) and stood 30 meters (90 feet) thick; they surrounded the entire property and the wards where tied directly into this second set of walls. On the south end of the property stood a massive gate leading from the property. This gate was surrounded by four towers. Two towers could be found on both the left and the right of the gates, and a pair could be found both inside and outside the walls. The towers themselves stood 45 meters tall (135 feet) and were very large At the top of each tower stood areas for defending soldiers to fight from. Inside the bottom area of the towers, they were connected to each other, and the towers themselves where largely solid, except for a small pathway about 80 feet high that held two spiral staircases that led to the top portion of the towers. Where the walls and the towers combined below this however; the walls themselves where hollowed out while the towers below where stock solid This open area inside the walls allowed for living quarters in each of the two areas for men. Large kitchens, cozy rooms, large communal but luxurious bathrooms and small libraries allowed for the physical needs of the men and women, while weapons storage areas allowed for the quick response and deployment of men into the inner courtyard, or to the towers themselves. The only access to the outside towers or living areas accessed through small doors at the bottom of the inner towers.

About 10 meters outside these walls and the outer towers a large, very deep, moat made of clear water surrounded the wall line, all the way around the outer walls This moat was 60 meters across. The edges of the moat dropped off at 85 degree angles and combined at the bottom of the 30 meter deep moat.

A large bridge was mounted to the ground connected to the large outer towers of the gate, this bridge stood as wide as the gate and was 3 feet thick wood. On either edge of the bridge it created a ramp effect cut into the gate. The gate was overlaid in thick iron. The overlay was 3 feet on either side, except at the edges in which it created like effect. The outside of the gate was decorated in inlaid gold and sapphire displaying the Merlin family crest. Inside the outer walls stood forests to the north that filled the entire area from the inner walls to the outer. These seemed to be planted and replanted after one was cut down. On all other sides fields abounded inside the walls.

Harry soon found himself entering the tall double doors of the Keep proper. These doors stood 10 meters tall (30 feet) and cut into the deep stone of the building. The doors where only 12 feet wide (4 meters) but led into a small but impressive foyer that was guarded by suits of medieval armor that patrolled the foyer. The foyer was fairly small and only one arched opening appeared on the opposite wall, with two suits of armor flanking the opening, halberds posed across the arch. As Harry entered 12 suits of armor lined up leading from the doors to the arched opening and raised swords, axes, halberds, and spears in a firm stance of attention. At this sign of display a house elf popped into the foyer and stood before Harry, bowing low. "Lord Merlin, wes be waiting to sees yous for so long! The Lord of the House hases returned! All hail the great Lord Harries Potter, Lord of the House!"

Harry knowing he could not control the house elf without getting to know them better asked the House elf, "And what's your name and what do you do?"

The little creature was shocked at Harry's question, "The great Lord of the House of Merlin and of **Castellum Uranicus** wishes to know my namess? Lord Harry Potter-Merlin is an amazinging master! My name 's Urnity, I be the Head Elf of Castellum Uranicus. My parents and my parents' parents have guardeded the keep and the groundses since Lord Merlin the Firstes used this as his sanctuary. I oversees fifee-ones of your houses-eleves!"

Harry smiled at the elf and asked him, "Urnity, would you be willing to show me around, and no need to call me Lord, you can call me Harry or Harry Potter."

The little house elf shook her head vigorously, her large bat-like ears flapping around, "Yes, sir, Harry Potter, Sir. I will show the master around his keep!"

At this the elf led Harry around the first floor, as she led him into the Entry room of the citadel. Every room had vaulted ceilings that rose to encompass the sixty feet of each floor. The entry room had two large stair cases which led both down and up. On both the east and west walls stood 3 doors. Each door was a total of five feet wide, compromised of two half arch doors that where two and half feet wide and stood twenty feet tall and shaped as a large arch and actually was double doors. The doors where large marble with stained glass imbedded in at the top. The elf explained that all doors on every floor were exactly like this, except that each stained glass "portrait" could be set to ask for a password and that currently the ones on the second through fifth floors only allowed the lord of the house to enter. On the north wall a single similar door stood. Urnity led Harry into the basement and explained that the basement was a fully stocked potions laboratory and inventory storeroom that could only be accessed from the potions lab or the entry room. Urnity also explained that the potions storeroom and inventory room contained a special ward on it that prevented time from passing. This allowed the potions and ingredients to not spoil if stored in the room. Urnity also explained that the potions inventory and storeroom was 90% ingredients storage and was lined with ceiling height shelves. The top portion of the east wall that connected to the Potions lab and not the entry way, has 4 86 foot long, 6 foot deep and 60 foot tall cabinets. Each shelf on the cabinet stood 1 foot high on these cabinets and had its own roll up door. Four feet pathways lined the way, and each pathway had its own ladder. 5 feet stood between these cabinets and similar spaced and height cabinets. Three of cabinets appeared precisely the same as the others, same all four cabinets on this portion of the room where only 34 feet 10 inches long. The fourth, and one closest to the entry room door was the same length and height but the distance from shelf to shelf was two feet height and instead of the normal 60 shelves, only thirty where on this cabinet. The other difference was instead of being 6 foot deep cabinets, these where eight. Inside this cabinet stood cauldrons in stasis. It was true this room did not know the meaning of the word time. In the other three cabinets stockpiles of potions seemed to be scattered about on the shelves. On every cabinet, nameplates stood every foot or so. Some where duplicated from the ones next to each other (in the case of ingredients) or some remained blank (in the case of potions and cauldrons where none seemed to be.

Urnity led the way back onto the fourth floor and explained to harry by branching into the east portion of the floor. The first room they entered she explained was the guest library. The south and east walls lined themselves with shelves while the west wall had two sitting areas. The north wall has two massive cabinets, but had a massive fireplace made of marble, sixty feet tall and 10 feet wide. Four more suits of armor guarded this fireplace. Urnity explained that all public accessible floos (Those on the first and second floors) where guarded as such. She also explained every fireplace contained the same dimensions but those on the third through fifth floor where inaccessible at this time until Harry opened them and put passwords on them. She also explained that if Harry wished only the first floor library would be open to those without a password and the 8 other suits of armor could flank the fireplace to provide security. Harry ordered the house elf to do this except to place a password on this floo also but make it so the other floos could only transport to various rooms in the house, and place the other guardian armor suits outside the main keep entrance to appear to guard the area.

From the library Urnity led Harry back into the entrance hall and across to the west wall and through one of the doors into a large dining room. One large dining table dominated the room, with 11 seats on either side, an armless chair similar to those on the side to the east and a single, plush throne-like seat on the west side. Along the south wall was a small seating area that sat eight. This table was explained to be a place for children to be or for sitting when only one or two people would be there. On the west wall stood another large fireplace that a modest fire within it. Harry asked Urnity where wood was gathered from and Urnity quickly explained the south forest inside the outer walls was for this and that when the house elves cut down one tree they replaced it with a new seedling so that the forest never completely ran out of wood.

Urnity soon led Harry into a door that stood in the north wall into huge kitchens that seemed to be empty for the moment, but that Urnity explained to Harry would become very busy when Harry ordered a meal. Urnity also explained that the door on the Northwest wall led to another small foyer that branched off into the lower level guest quarters.

From the kitchens Urnity led Harry across a sitting room that had a fireplace to the north wall and doors on every other wall. Urnity led Harry through the door on the east wall and into a large bathroom with many stalls and ornate marble pedestal sinks with wall length mirrors for public use. Leading harry through a second door on the north west wall of the bathrooms, Urnity led Harry back into a small tastefully decorated but other wise empty foyer that had another door on the east wall that Urnity explained went back into the kitchen and a door to the north. Urnity led Harry through this door into a long hallway. Urnity explained that unlike most of the first floor, the first six doors each had passwords on them and that each of these where modest guest bedrooms. The last two doors, one on each side, were bathrooms.

Urnity led the way back to the main entrance hall and led Harry up the stairs. From here she explained that the first two doors on either side wall where bathrooms, the next two where bedrooms, and then the eastern door on the north wall led to a third bathroom, while the center door led into a hallway. She explained that the first two doors, one on either side led to the second pair of bathrooms, leaving this floor with four bathrooms total. The other six doors led to more bedrooms, leaving the floor with eight total bedrooms. Urnity led harry back to entry room and led him up the second flight of stairs into the third floor.

Urnity quickly explained that this floor was known as the "Lord's Suite" and contained a set of impressive rooms in the beginning floor of the "smaller" tower. Urnity showed Harry that all of the doors and floos on this floor would only allow access to those who Harry allowed access. Urnity showed harry through the only door on the north wall and he was led into a bedroom that was about 4000 sq. feet. A wall jutted out from where he entered about thirteen feet to the west before taking a ninety degree turn and connecting with the west wall. A single door stood on the thirteen foot wall and Urnity explained it led into the master bathroom. On the north wall of the bedroom stood a door that Urnity explained led into a small kitchenette if the Lord wished to cook instead of ordering the elves to do this. Upon informing Harry of this, Urnity seemed scandalized at the very thought. On the east wall stood a door that Urnity explained led to a large sitting room. Another large floo sat on the west wall, with a small lively fire in it. On the northwest wall of the room was a door that led to a balcony.

Urnity then led harry back up to the fourth floor and into a large room that was about 4500 square feet surrounding the entry way room. This room contained chests and shelves of various weaponry including staffs, wands, swords, halberds, spears, pikes, lances, daggers, small combat knifes, and armor, including cloaks, chain-mail, knights armor, and dragonskin armor sets.

Through the north wall of the weapons storage area, Urnity explained that the room on the other side was similar to the room of requirement, and hence why the wall had no door until triggered.

After leading Harry into the last floor's entrance hall, Urnity led harry into a large hallway. On either the west or east wall where 2 doors, followed by one of the large floos, followed by another door, then another floo, and finally another door. Urnity explained the doors led into the Lord's Library, and that only those keyed into these specific floos could gain access to the floor, considering no one but the Lord could use the stairs from the third floor up. Urnity explained the doors to the east or west led into the 7500 sq. foot Lord's Library. Urnity also explained that each door on this level, and each floo was guarded by at least two "armor guardians"

On the northern wall was another door. Urnity led Harry into this room which was a large conference room, Urnity explained this was known as the Lord's Conference room. On the north wall was a large outcropping room with 5 doors, the side walls the out jutting room also had a door. The northwest and northeast walls of the conference room where lined with bookcases, with small couches and end tables in the small inlets near the outcropping room. Bookcases lined either side of the door on the south wall also. In the center of the conference room stood a large table. This large ornate conference table contained inlaid areas in front of each spot that could be used to call up maps from the archives and with simple directions from the head of the table, any number of maps could be displayed except similar to the marauders map. These maps would identify friend from foe and allow missions to be planned and executed. The table itself was 30 feet wide long, 6 wide and sat 29 people. On the east side, 2 chairs sat next to each other, on that end of the table. On the north side, thirteen seats lined the table, with similar seating arrangements on the south side. On the west side of the table, a large gold seat sat, with large blue pillows lining the back, armrests, and bottom of the seat. The Crest of the House of Merlin was proudly embroidered in the backrest. On the back of the large throne-like seat, the Crest of the House of Merlin was inlaid between the gold of the seat and the sapphire and silver inlays.

Urnity led Harry through the center door and into the outcropping room. Urnity explained that this room was the lords study, and only those who Harry himself keyed into each door would be unlimited access, while otherwise Harry would have to order the suits that guarded the doors to allow the person to enter. These suits could communicate with the Lord of the Citadel. This surprised Harry who quickly asked, "How can they communicate if they are animated suits of armor."

Urnity quickly pondered this and then spoke up, "Master Harry Potter, sir, yours ancestor was an amazings man who knew manies secrets losted to us. In the same way your Hogwarts is…" at this the small creature paused, struggling to find the right words, "alive, so is the citadel. She will only communicate through the suitses thats guard the Lord'ses study and only thens with the Lord of the Citadel or who he appointses."

Harry nodded. As he entered the study, he noticed three chairs that pointed towards a large ornate desk with a high backed but comfortable looking chair. On either side of the desk two cabinets containing ancient tomes and maps flanked the desk. On the north wall one of the sixty foot tall large floos was the prominent centerpiece, with thirty foot hall cabinets flanking either side. On either side of these cabinets large thirty foot high bookcases sat. On either side of the fireplace above the cabinets sat large 30 foot tall windows. Skylights lined the vaulted ceiling that rose fifty foot above the sixty foot high walls of the study. These rose over the entire floor, including conference room and library. Inside the study, a small ladders were on either bookcase that led to small staircases that rose above the walls and connected together on a landing that led to a balcony that ringed the entire fifth floor. The balcony lined the top of the walls, and silence wards covered where the sixty foot tall walls of each area of the floor stopped and the open area of the vaulted ceilings started. The balcony also had branches that covered the inside of each wall allowing the Lord of the Manor to walk around each part of the Lord's Chambers that covered the conference room, library, and study. It also allowed him to see out the windows that comprised the ceilings of the Lord's chamber which all had impervious charms on them to prevent an attacking army from harming the Lord of the Manor should he be in this portion of the keep.

Harry was amazed at the opulence and the various resources he would have available to him in this amazing castle.

After confirming this is where he wanted to stay, Harry had called Dobby and Winky and proceeded to have them bring the stuff he had gathered at the founders halls and bring it here. He also had Dobby and Winky move every book that did not appear in the manor library from "Ravenclaw's Library" in the founders halls, his various vaults, and copies of every tome from the Hogwarts library, and amass them in the Lord's library.

* * *

**===Two Days Later, Wednesday 13 August 1996, Castellum Uranicus, Unplottable, Scotland ===**

Harry just got through writing his friends again, after a long and grueling day of training. Harry had been writing his many friends from the incident in the Department of Ministries since the beginning of summer and was once again in his study, after a long day of training. He realized that he missed his friends, and with the war gearing up, he wished they could be with him. Harry loved his large house, but wish it could be filled with his friends and allies.

Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix, interrupted Harry's train of thought due to the fact at that moment he flashed into study and had a large scroll in its talons. The beautiful bird left the scroll that was sealed with a ribbon that had an attacking phoenix imprinted in almost clear ink.

After dropping the scroll on his desk, the bird quickly flashed away. Harry grabbed the scroll and quickly undid the ribbon opening the document he sat to read it.

_**Albus Dumbledore, **_

_**to **_

**his****most preeminently esteemed and most worthy Excellency,**

**Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Draven-Simmons-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Merlin.**

**I greet you with fatherly feelings and warm affections**_**,**_

_**Your presence is formally requested at 12 Grimmauld Place, London, today, the thirteenth day of August in the 1996**__**th**__** year of our Lord, at ten fifteen o'clock **__**post meridiem.**_

_**The purposes for said meeting are for the appointment of new members and Order of the Pheonix**__**.**__** This meeting will also lead to the appointment of new leadership of the order due to my growing age. Ministry representatives will also be present.**_

Harry, my boy, I ask that you approach this meeting with an open mind and show up. Your input into the order is necessary for the Order to aid you in your endeavors for this war. I do not know where you are staying but I hope you are safe, my boy. To come to headquarters the floo address is currently The House of Black Manor with the password, In Memoriam.

_**Given on this day at our Headquarters, the thirteenth day of August, in the 1996th year of our lord.**_

_**With Warmest Regards,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Heir and Proxy to the Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore**_

_**Order of Merlin First Class**_

_**Fmr. Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards**_

_**Fmr. Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot of the British Ministry of Magic**_

_**Fmr. Headmaster of Hogwarts**_

Harry snorted after reading the missive. 'At least Dumbledore is _trying_ to respect my wishes of a formal relationship.' He thought to himself. 'Though it still pisses me off he is fishing for information.' After thinking about it Harry decided to go to the meeting and see what Dumbledore was up to.

* * *

**== Later that day, Wednesday 13 August 1996, Grimmauld Place, London, Entry-Way, 9:55PM ==**

At precisely 9:55 pm, Harry arrived at Grimmauld Place, through the floo in the entry way. As soon as he came out of the floo, he used a quick scourgify. He was wearing a nice set of blue dragonskin pants, that looked a lot like jeans and black dragonskin boots with daggers strapped into each boot. For a top he wore a dragonskin vest covered by a tight black shirt. He wore dragonskin bracers and guards on his arms, with his wand holster hanging on his right wrist. On his left wrist he had an invisible dagger holster with an enchanted dagger. He wore his family cloak as the finishing touches to this ensemble. All eight of his houses where showing on both his rings and his cloak.

At exactly nine pm, Harry headed into the dining room. He greeted the Weasleys and those present formally before taking the head of the table. Dumbledore was still not present. Mrs. Weasley quickly confronted Harry, "Harry, dear! What are your DO-ing in that seat, that is Professor Dumbledore's seat! AND what are you wearing that outfit for! This is not a formal meeting." The loving matron said critically.

Harry sighed and fished out his invitation. "As to the uniform, Dumbledore greeted me quite formally, therefore as dictated by formal etiquette I showed up formally." As Harry said this, many had filtered into the room, including all of the Weasleys save Percy, including Ginny, Ron, George, Fred, Charlie, Bill, Mrs. and Mr. Weasely. Neville, Luna, Hermoine, Tonks, Remus Lupin, "Mad-Eye" Moody, and others Harry did not know where also present. Of the members or prospective members Harry knew, only Kingsley Shacklebolt and Severus Snape were missing.

Mrs. Weasly looked it over and decided Harry was right, but she still took issue, "Harry dear, that's Professor Dumbledore, you need to show your respect, he is still your elder. Besides, why are you sitting in his seat?" She said, barely concealing her disapproval.

Harry sighed again and stood, "Albus Dumbledore is no longer a professor, if you wish for me to show him respect, he needs to show me the respect I deserve. Furthermore, the head of the table in this house is by law and tradition, the Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, in other words mine."

Mrs. Weasely sighed in disapproval as Ron and Hermoine sat down on either side of Harry. Neville and Luna took the seats to either side of them while Remus and Tonks took seats on either side of them. Ginny was the last one to join near Harry and sat next to Tonks. Ron spoke up first, "Harry, mate, what's going on with you and Dumbledore?"

Over the next fifteen minutes Harry explained what all Dumbledore had done to Harry. At the end, it was about 10:15 and Dumbledore and Snape where still not present. Kingsly had arrived 5 minutes ago by this point. After Harry finished speaking, almost all seven of his friends showed disapproval of what Dumbeldore had done. Fred and George who had also been listening, along with Bill sat with the other seven, rounding out Harry half of the table. They continued talking about these things for a bit, when finally at half past ten Dumbledore showed up followed by Snape.

Dumbledore soon approached Harry and looked down at Harry, eyes twinkling. "Harry, my boy,…."

Harry interrupted Dumbledore at this, "Mister Dumbledore, I believe I have already corrected how you are to address me." Many in the room, save those on his side of the table.

Dumbledore released a sigh and began speaking again, "Very Well Lord Potter, may I ask why you are sitting in my seat?"

"I do not see your name written on the seat, in fact I see the coat of arms of the House of Black on said seat. BY law, and by tradition, this seat belongs to the Head of the House of Black, no matter the meeting reason. Proper decorum states that in the event of a public meeting in the house of an individual who is not the leader of the group, the leader of said group takes the foot of the table and the normal order of prescedence takes place from that point."

Dumbledore sighed again and simply sat at the opposite side of the table urging the others to sit. Charlie, and Mr. and Mr. Weasley sat towards the middle of the table with Moody and Shacklebolt sat on Dumbledore left and right while another Auror Hestia Jones sat next to Shacklebolt. Severus Snape oddly enough sat towards the middle of the table, and sat closer to Harry then even Mr. and Mrs. Weasely did. Minerva McGonagall sat on Harrys right side towards the middle also.

Dumbledore opened the meeting, "I call this meeting of the Order of the Pheonix to order. Please note this will not be a typical order meeting. First on our agenda tonight I want to induct our new members who have all accepted or expressed desire in the past in joining the order tonight. Messrs Fred Weasley, George Weasely, and Ron Weasely, alongside Miss Ginevra Weasely. In addition Hermoine Granger and Harry Potter will join."

At this the room politely clapped.

"In addition I will be stepping down from leadership due to my slipping health and my desire to retire and live happily the rest of remaining days, however I will be remaining a member of this organization." At this statement from Dumbledore the room went into a roar.

Many people began to shout and try to convince Dumbledore to rethink this plan of his, but none could convince him. Finally he got the room quiet and Shacklebolt spoke up, trying to spare anyone getting close to the truth of why Dumbledore was resigning. "Professor, who do you wish to lead the order."

"I would like to suggest that Harry Potter lead the order." After this short sentence EVERYONE in the room was in an uproar, most of all Harry. After Harry and Dumbledore got the room to quiet down again, Harry stood. "Lord Potter, do you have something to say?"

"I'm honored, but this is not my place. The Order of the Phoenix, led by Professor Albus Dumbledore, has not been kind to me. Many of you have hidden information from me that has resulted in horrible circumstances for me and my friends. I will not be leading the Order, I intend to only serve in an observatory manner, I have my own missions and goals to accomplish in this war. In fact I urge Professor Dumbledore to continue leading the order." Dumbledore looked quizzically at Harry as he sat. Harry had soon grabbed a scrap of paper and written a note that soon found it's way to Dumbledore.

_A hidden part of your plea deal was that should you allow me membership, and should you resign such as you have, based on my digression and the continuing of the oversight of the Ministry of Magic, you would be permitted to retain leadership of the order. You have satisfied my demands._

_-HJP-_

At this Dumbledore scractched out a quick note of thanks and stood, "Due to Mr. Potter's most eloquent note urging me to continue to serve, I have decided to stay on. You are all dismissed."

Harry stood before people could leave and spoke up, "Could I speak with The Weasleys, Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape. I would also like to speak with Aurors Moody and Tonks."

At this everyone out filed out save Dumbledore and Harry's friends and those they called who were all sitting at the table. Harry spoke up, "Mr. Dumbledore, this is a private affair, could you please leave?"

Dumbledore did so and Harry had soon cast multiple spells silencing and warding the area, including destroying the many tracking devices across the kitchen.

"I know all of you are wondering why you are here, and I intend to get to that soon. Dumbledore has told you all the prophecy or enough that would reveal you to that I am to fight Voldemort. Because of this I need teachers and a intense program that is not available at Hogwarts. I will not be returning to that school. I intend to offer each of you jobs or places in this program."

Mrs. Weasly spoke up, "Harry, dear, what do you mean? What does this have to do with Arthur and I?"

Harry smiled, "Not much Mrs. Weasley, except that I want to give you both jobs. The Burrow is not as safe as I would like you to be due to the fact you are like the family I never had. I would like to offer you a place in my home to cook, clean, and help the house elves in any way you wish. Mr. Weasley," Harry said, turning to speak with the patriarch of the Weasely family, "I would like to offer you the title of His Right Honorable Duke of Hogwarts, Seneschal to the Lord of Hogwarts, Merlin, Draven, Simmons, Black, and Potter. You would oversee my entire estate, meet with the Goblins who run my accounts, and oversee any other seneschal that I would hire. Your family would always carry this title. Both of you would be provided living quarters within my keep, and a cottage on the grounds at a later date, should you wish it we could even have the burrow moved to my estate."

Harry continued to talk, telling everyone that he wanted them to think about his offers to them until he was finished with everyone then turned to Severus Snape and spoke up, "Professor Snape, sir, before I tell you why I called you here, I want to take a moment to apologize. I am sorry for exposing your privacy last year, and I am sorry for doubting your sincerity for our side. I also realize that most of what you express in class in part because of the atrocious way my father treated you, and the way you must act to fit in. After many a night spent exploring Voldemort's mind, I have found a way to remove the dark mark, and would like to offer you this. In addition I would like to offer you a job working as my personal potions master and instructor. You would no longer have to You would be provided living quarters on my estate."

Harry then turned to Moody, Tonks, and Remus, "I would like you three to serve as the beginnings of my human bodyguards, and to also train and teach me charms, transfiguration, defensive and offensive magic, dueling both muggle and magical, and lastly weaponry and unarmed combat. You will be provided quarters in the towers that surround my new estate."

At this Harry turned to McGonagall, "Headmistress, I would like you to teach me and any others that take advantage of my offer on animagus studies in addition to your duties as headmistress. In addition I want you to hire Shacklebolt as the DADA professor, offer him double whatever he is making at the ministry, I will cover it. In addition if Professor Snape wants to take the job I am offering I would like you to contact former professor Slughorn and convince him to return to Hogwarts, pressure him on the safety of the castle and convince him with the same salary you use for Shacklebolt. Any other Professor that complains, do the same. You'll likely end up paying each professor about 50,000 galleons a year, about 20,000 more than you do now which will be covered from my pocket."

Harry paused and then continued, "Any questions?"

Mrs. Weasely again spoke up, "Why are the kids here?"

Harry sighed and then responded, "Mrs. Weasley, I would like your permission, along with Professor McGonagall's permission, to allow these kids to live at my castle during the school year. For classes they will not be receiving from my staff there, such as ancient runes, athrimancy, and potions, in the exception of myself and any students Professor Snape CHOOSES to teach, they would return to Hogwarts via floo and then report back to the Keep for rigorous training." At this Harry turned to McGonagall, "In addition I would like to extend this invitation to any student at Hogwarts that could pass muster. I might also be teaching the DA, which will be renamed the Hogwart's Army."

After much discussion throughout the night, almost everyone agreed and set the date for moving to the Keep to the end of August. It was decided that the Goblins would be hired for 100,000 Galleons to move the burrow and to build a small cottage within the inner walls of Castellum Uranicus. The small cottage would have three floors, the first floor would contain a guest bedroom, a small study, a bathroom, a living room, a kitchen and a dining room, while the basement would be a large open potions lab with separate storerooms on either side for ingrediants and potions. The top floor would be a small bedroom (about 500 sq. foot) a small bathroom, and a library that took the rest of the area up. Neither would be hooked up to the outside floo network and the person would have floo to the main keeps library and then leave or return to the property.

It was also decided at that meeting that all those present would go on a shopping trip on August 28th in Diagon Alley for any supplies and various gifts that Harry would give those present.

* * *

**_-=HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP=-_**_**

* * *

**_

_**WHOO… Long chapter that I spent eight solid hours writing and revising. I'm satisfied with the general feeling of this chapter, while boring most of it needs to be displayed to show what the houses and property is like, as this will begin to encompass more and more of the story as we continue. I hope you like this chapter, without the Authors notes this chapter was my longest to date at 6,114 words.**_

_**Next chapter will summarize Harry's training program and what he does between now and the shopping trip, we also will see the shopping trip, and a confrontation between Fudge and Harry and his Goblin guards.**_

**Question for those that review, two part questions**

_**What should be Harry's magical orientation? Light, Gray, or Dark?**_

_**Who should Harry end up being paired with? Severus, Tonks, or rare female character (Possibly a Slytherin sixth or seventh year or maybe just a plain original character)**_


	10. Of Ministries Queens Armies & Armor

_**Chapter Ten – Of Ministries, Queens, Armies, and Shopping**_

* * *

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, I don't want to give too much away but I will say this, after much deliberation and after the NUMEROUS reviews from the last chapter, I have decided this will NOT be a slash story. While this may disappoint some of you, many more people spoke out HEAVILY against slash. While I may not have a problem with slash myself, I just feel I would be letting a lot of people down. Furthermore I'm not sure of my capacity to WRITE slash, so with the many opinions against it and my own limitations in mind; I've decided to go for the safer way. Also note that I am not British and have not served in the British Army therefore I do not know how things work and while doing a ton of research, I still will twist this to my own purposes on occasion.**

_**

* * *

===HP-HP-HP-HP===

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_**

* * *

===HP-HP-HP-HP===

* * *

**_

**== Wednesday August 21****st**** 1996, Castellum Uranicus, Unplottable, Scotland ==**

**

* * *

**

Harry awoke at 0400 on the 21st, preparing for yet another day of training and another Wizengamot meeting, this one to decide whether to decide to impeach Cornelius Fudge as Minister of Magic. Harry on the other hand had other plans for the day, including announcing his first four seneschals to the Wizarding world. The last week and a half had been a tornado of activity as the house elves had finished erecting Severus Snape's cottage, and had build a perfect replica of the Tonks home on the inner grounds of Castellum Uranicus. Severus had already moved into his cottage, alongside Tonks, Moody, and Remus moving into the guard towers on the grounds.

Harry had also had the house-elves busy harvesting the perfectly preserved basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. They had harvested enough hide to create about 4000 suits of armor that Harry had an ongoing deal with one of the premier armories in the country. He had already had many members of his courts sized and ready to be outfitted with their suits of armor that Harry had custom designed for his army, and would present them on the shopping trip they would be taking.

He had also formally brought Andromeda Tonks and the Tonks line back into the black family, formerly giving them the name Tonks-Black, in addition Harry had found that Severus carried a small amount of Ravenclaw blood in his bloodline and formerly brought Severus into the Ravenclaw family.

In addition to these he had formerly given Remus a place in the Potter line.

After contemplating all of these changes and more, Harry finished a lot of his Paperwork and proceeded to begin his training for the day.

_**

* * *

===HP-HP-HP-HP===

* * *

**_

**== Later that day, Wednesday August 21****st**** 1996, Outside the Wizengamot Hall, Ministry of Magic, London, England==**

* * *

Harry followed Andromeda, Severus, Arthur, and Remus, flanked by Tonks and Mad-eye, who were all surrounded by his Goblin Bodyguards through the atrium of the Wizengamot Hall of the Ministry of Magic. Many people where already inside waiting for the meeting and the heralds were guarding the doors of the chambers, ready to announce who came first. Harry approached the Heralds and slipped a piece of paper to the lead herald with the titles of all of the individuals who needed to be announced in his party. The heralds stepped up into the door and began his proclamation, stilling the conversations in the Hall.

"HEAR YE! HEAR YE! Announcing the party of the His Excellency, Harry James Potter, the Honorable Lord of Potter, Black, Draven, Simmons, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Merlin!

"Announcing first, The Most Honorable Marquees of Hogwarts, Seneschal of the Ravenclaw line, Marquees Severus Tobias Snape-Ravenclaw." A calm hush fell over the gathered Lords and spectators as Severus, in his formal Ravenclaw Seneschal robes walked to Harry's box. The only person not calmed seemed to be Cornelius Fudge who could be seen sputtering at this announcement.

"Announcing second, Her Right Honorable Duchess of Diagon Alley, Seneschal of the Black Line, Duchess Andromeda Druella Tonks-Black." Again the crowd was silent, but many of the dark-oriented families could be seen fuming at this.

"Announcing Third, His Right Honorable Duke of the Ministry of Magic, Seneschal of the Potter Line, Duke Remus John Lupin- Potter." At this many where shocked and Fudge began sputtering again.

"Announcing fourth, His Right Honorable Duke of Hogwarts, Head Seneschal of the Lines of Potter, Black, Draven, Simmons, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Merlin, Department Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, Duke Arthur Septimus Weasley." At this most of the crowd was shocked.

"And finally, announcing the Lord of Hogwarts, Lord of Diagon Alley, Lord of the Ministry of Magic, Lord of the lines of Potter, Black, Draven, Simmons, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Merlin, His Excellency Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Draven-Simmons-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Gryffindor-Merlin."

At this Harry swept into the hall and sat at his seat in the box, the crowd again began speaking until Amelia Bones; Chief Witch of the Wizengamot came out and called for order.

"I hereby order the twenty-four thousand, eight hundred and seventy-fifth meeting of the Wizengamot to begin. Chief Witch Amelia Bones, Regent of the Bones line presiding." The Herald intoned, signaling the meeting to begin.

Madam Bones spoke up, "Before we begin the agenda to this meeting, does any person here have business they wish to put forth?"

At this Cornelius Fudge stood.

"The chair recognizes Minister-Lord Fudge." Bones intoned in a bored voice.

"Lords and Ladies, Gentleman and gentleleladies, I am outraged by Lord Merlin's appointments. Frankly having a werewolf as seneschal to one of the oldest lines is preposterous enough, but appointing said werewolf as Duke of the Ministry of MAGIC? Furthermore Lord Merlin appoints a known death eater as a seneschal of one of the FOUNDER'S lines, and to add insult to injury he appoints same DEATH EATER to be MARQUESS of Hogwarts! For any of you who do not know what this means, by Hogwarts Bi-Laws this means that Severus SNAPE" At this the minister was yelling Severus Snape's last name and spitting, "is now third in line for control of Hogwarts! I move that Lord Merlin be censured and removed from these chambers until he corrects these grievous errors."

At this the room was in a uproar until Chief Bones restored order again, after the room had calmed down, the Lord of a dark oriented family, the Rosthberts, stood. "I second the motion!"

Harry just laughed as Amelia asked him for his defense, "First of all, the Wizengamot has no power for such an action, besides the point that Severus Snape is NOT a death-eater. In fact this own body cleared him of charges due to the fact he was a known spy of Albus Dumbledore, if this is not enough proof I present you with this evidence, Seneschal Ravenclaw please step forward." At this Severus stepped forward into the light and Harry asked him to reveal his forearms. All those present were shocked when no sign of the dark mark appeared on his forearms.

Fudge was sputtering and fuming in anger, "This is obviously a fake, the real Snape had the Dark Mark, and I have seen it! Furthermore what of the Werewolf, not to mention what right do you have to call yourself the Lord of this Ministry or to name a Duke of this ministry!" Fudge said with a smirk.

"As Lord of Gryffindor I not only inherited ownership of the Ministry of Magic, but should I chooses to exercise the authority granted to me by the Charter of this Ministry, I would be able to circumvent and control this ministry, so I will appoint whom I want as the Duke. Furthermore, while at one time Marquees RAVENCLAW-Snape did carry the Dark Mark, I was able to erase it when I was convinced of his desire to retire from spying." Harry informed the Wizengamot which sent the room into chaos again, many afraid of losing their power.

Fudge again sputtered, "I demand you recant your treasonous statements! You do not own nor do you have the ability to circumvent this Ministry! If you not recant I will have you arrested for TREASON!"

Harry spoke again, with a deathly calm in his voice, "Minister Fudge, you are an incompetent fool. You swore to uphold the charter of this ministry and you didn't even read the entire thing? The charter of this ministry, which proper name is not the Ministry of Magic, but rather the Minister FOR Magic, was put in place on 4 December 1043, by Edward the Confessor, one of the last magical Kings of England, though it is rumored that at least one of the current princes is magical from his mother's line, his father, the Prince of Wales, and many of the previous Kings and Queens being squibs. That Charter, reinstated 30 years later by William I, or better known as William the Conqueror states that the Head of the Gryffindor line is the equivalent to the King of England in all matters in the magical world, and as such, should a blood heir, or one he later bestows said title to decide to they may reign as the King. I quote from the charter itself, "The Ministry For Magic must report to the Lord of Magical England should that Lord wish to take his birthright. The Lord of Magical England is to report directly to ruler of England on all matters of Magical interest. If such a Lord has not claimed his birthright it is the job of the Ministry for Magic to rule Magical England but the Minister must report to the non-magical person in power.

"A similar charter, with a few wording changes was handed down from Her Majesty the Queen when she assumed power again, reaffirming my power. However no one in this ministry has seen fit to follow the newest charter, though it explicitly states that the QUEEN or ruler of Britain shall have the power to oversee all parts of her kingdom, both Magical and Muggle.

"Therefore citing these charges, I believe our later business can be avoided. As Lord of Magical Britain, I hereby order that Cornelius Oswald Fudge be stripped of all titles, lordships, and to be removed from Office as Minister of Magic immediately, I furthermore order him to be arrested on charges of Corruption, treason to the crown, and misuse of power. Furthermore I order that the Ministry for Magic appoint a new minister with all haste, and that the Minister shall report personally to me so that I may advice the Queen on matters pertaining to her Kingdom. Furthermore I order the immediate imprisonment of one Dolores Umbridge for misuse of power, corruption, treason to the crown, and harming of the Lord of Magic, sentenced to 20 years imprisonment in Azkaban. I also repeal legislation against werewolves and other magical creatures, providing them with the same rights as any other in Magical Britain. From this point forth the Ministry of Magic shall operate in all others matters as it normally would, save those which the Queen, I I, or the Duke of the Ministry of Magic shall overrule this body."

At this the aurors arrested both Fudge and Umbridge and hauled them away, while the Wizengamot stared in shock at the scene, after a bit, Chief Bones again gained order and spoke again, "Does anyone else have any business in these chambers?"

At this Harry stood, "Due to the fact I have conflict of interest in this next matter, I intend to petition the Wizengamot for the official stripping of power of the Malfoy line from one Lucius Malfoy and one Narcissa Malfoy, on the count of being a convicted Death Eaters, furthermore I ask that I be granted custody of one minor, Draco Lucius Malfoy, and be named Regent of the Malfoy line until such a time as I feel it appropriate that he assume the Head of that line."

One of the darker family lords stood, "By what right?"

"Due to the fact that I am the Lord of the closest family to the Malfoy, being that Heir Malfoy is one half black through his mother's line."

The same Lord stood again, "You are the same age as Malfoy Heir, how do you believe you can be his guardian?"

"By the fact I can correct his wayward teachings gained from his DEATH EATER parents, furthermore should it be necessary I am willing to place him with the Duchess of Diagon Alley, his other closest relative, Andromeda Tonks-Black, who has successfully raised her daughter as one of the finest aurors of this ministry, I would as his Lord still be regent." Harry said, sneering at the dark oriented lord.

At this the ministry discussed this at length and agreed to Harry's proposal before nominating and electing Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt as Minister, largely due to the support of Dumbledore and Harry before dismissing for the day. Harry and his entourage went out before Harry flooed home.

_**

* * *

===HP-HP-HP-HP===

* * *

**_

**== Later that day, Wednesday August 21****st**** 1996, Queen's Chambers, Buckingham Palace, London, England==**

* * *

Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II, was sitting in her chambers inside Buckingham Palace when an Owl flew through the open window, carrying a letter in its talon's. Needless to say this quite shocked the queen who called for her Secret Service. After the secret service had checked the letter and the owl for poisons, explosives, and any dangerous substances, they handed the letter to the Queen and exited the room.

The queen noticed the letter was addressed to her and opened the letter,

_**To Her Majesty the Queen of the United Kingdom, **_

_**From, Her most loyal subject, Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Draven-Simmons-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Merlin,**_

_**May it please your Majesty the Queen,**_

_**I stand ready in all things to your majesty's bidding, and it is my most unfortunate duty to reveal things which Your Majesty should have already been informed of. As of late a large portion of your Kingdom has seen fit to keep you unapprised of events within your kingdom. I must reveal to you certain things that may very well scare you.**_

_**When you assumed power, one of the documents you affirmed and resigned gave certain powers to myself should I accept and come into my inheritance, that of oversight of the Magical portion of your Kingdom, before now ruled solely by the Ministry For Magic, under the conditions that the minister report to your authority. While the former Ministers did follow this directive, they have not kept your chosen go-between apprised of recent events as they should have. It is my unfortunate duty to fill you in on said events. Recently a reoccurrence of a magical terrorist element, namely a group who calls themselves "Death Eaters" has come back into being under the directions of the Dark Lord Voldemort, many of the unexplained deaths and disappearances can be blamed on this group. **_

The letter continued to fill the queen in on recent events and Harry himself until Harry began to inform her on how he felt best to deal with the situation.

_**Your Majesty, all hope is not lost. As of recently I came of age and took up the duties I am fortunate to possess as the last Heir of the Gryffindor lines. I fired the last Minister of Magic and overruled many of the dictates of the Ministry which I felt hurt our people and have reminded the Ministry and the ruling body of my authority that is mine through the directives you have put in place and that they need to report directly to me and to the Prime Minister ALL events so that I may advise you better. **_

_**As the one who is prophesied to kill Tom Marvolo Riddle, I ask for your assistance and invite you to claim what is rightfully yours by law, the Magical Kingdom of Britain. My request is that I be allocated certain resources from the muggle military to be formed into a new unit for use in the Magical Kingdom. While many witches and wizards may see muggles as harmless fools to do with as they wish, I realize that this is not the case. We are equals and though Witches and wizards may have certain natural offensive and defensive weapons, no magical protection exists against bullets, bombs, or other technological advances, and those muggles trained in these arts may be able to keep peace. I humbly ask Your Majesty's approval to form a united Magical Muggle regiment under my command, as many of my peers and even those who outrank me in years respect my authority in the magical world, and I know that with your approval the men you would place under my command would undoubtedly follow my leadership, while I would earn their respect through combat.**_

_**While I know that due to the fact that you would need parliament's approval for a wholly recognized unit, I believe that if the Prime Minister was apprised of events that I have apprised you of that you could call for all volunteer unit for the defense of England's shores. I ask that you personally prepare parliament for the war that is upon our shores as many already know of our world and would defend your claims should you apprise parliament of the actions I have set forth and the reasons behind them in a closed session that is classified.**_

_**I have honor to remain, Madam, Your Highness's most humble and obedient subject,**_

_**Lord Harry James Potter**_

_**Lord of the Lines of Black, Potter, Draven, Simmons, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Merlin**_

_**Her Majesty's Representative to the Ministry for Magic **_

_**

* * *

===HP-HP-HP-HP===

* * *

**_

**== Later that Week, Saturday 24th August 1996, Castellum Uranicus, Unplottable, Scotland ==**

* * *

Harry had received a letter back from the Queen that Friday, and it seemed she had taken his considerations to heart. She had gone before a closed session of parliament and had been granted the right to muster a company that was then placed under his command. This company had two platoons of infantry, and one of armor that the Queen had granted him, including one Challenger II tank, and multiple humvees for the use of the unit to be manned as he saw fit. He had already had George and Fred Weasley figuring out a way to power these vehicles with magic and ward them against most curses using ward stones, and they were doing an admiral job with the cars he had given them. He had also been granted the rank of Major.

All this had been told to him via letter, but today he had a meeting with the Queen of England. During this meeting he would also meet his men. Since he had begun to form this plan he had also studied military protocol. For the meeting Harry had decided to wear his new Dress Uniform, with the addition of his Familial Cloak. Today he was to meet with the Queen and escort her to an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot. Arthur, Severus, Andromeda, Remus, and the Goblins decided to meet him at the Wizengamot meeting, already seated when he arrived.

_**

* * *

===HP-HP-HP-HP===

* * *

**_

**== Later that day, Wednesday August 21****st**** 1996, Queen's Sitting Room, Buckingham Palace, London, England==

* * *

**

After having apparated to Buckingham Palace, Harry had been searched, searched again, and searched again. He was finally on time for his meeting with the Queen, was announced and was sitting across from the elderly women.

"Your Majesty, It is my honor." Harry greeted the Queen.

"Sit, Sit. Dispense with the formalities Mr. Potter." The queen said, pointing to a seat across from her.

"As you will, Your Majesty."

"So, what should I be concerned with for this meeting today?"

"Your Majesty, I only mandated it so that you could confirm that you do in fact rule both the Muggle and Magical world. I want your ministry to feel the same."

"Should there be any danger?"

"Sadly, yes, Your Majesty. Many of the Lords support Voldemort, though not in way in which we can harm them or arrest them, therefore they may attempt to harm you. I ask that you allow the men you have placed under my command, plus my own goblin guards to protect you. In addition it would be wise to have secret service present."

"Very well, shall we proceed then?" The Queen Asked.

"As you will, Your Majesty." Harry responded

_**

* * *

===HP-HP-HP-HP===

* * *

**_

**== Wednesday August 21****st**** 1996, Outside the Wizengamot Meeting Chambers, Ministry of Magic, London, England==

* * *

**

Harry and the Queen had then been introduced to Harry's men, who were surprised that they would be led by one so young, but many agreed to withhold judgment of the Major until they were in battle. Harry had already made an impression by placing command of the different elements in the Lieutenants and Sergeants under him, and often listening to them during the drills that had proceeded this morning.

After this affair, Harry and the Queen had been driven to the Ministry with a full secret service and military detail. The Secret Service, who had already been dressed as wizards for the affair, were already in place inside the Wizengamot as Harry, his men, and the Queen awaited to be announced.

The Herald then proceeded to announce Harry's men.

"HEAR YE! HEAR YE! Announcing The Queen's Royal Regiment of Hogwarts."

At this Harry gave the order for his entire company to split into two columns of fifty and to march and place themselves at regular intervals in the position of attention along the through fare that led to the center of the stands that housed the Wizengamot. His men quickly followed out his command in a manner that would make any commander proud, and did it in such a way that everyone inside took notice.

Once all hundred men were inside, the Herald prepared to announce Harry.

"HEAR YE! HEAR YE! Announcing the His Excellency the Lord of Hogwarts, Lord of Diagon Alley, Lord of the Ministry of Magic, Representative of the Her Majesty the Queen, Major in Her Majesty's Armed Forces, Commander of the Queen's Royal Regiment of Hogwarts, Lord of the lines of Potter, Black, Draven, Simmons, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Merlin, His Excellency Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Draven-Simmons-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Gryffindor-Merlin."

At this Harry briskly marched forth to the front of the hall and did an abrupt about-face towards the doors, he took out his sabers, and ordered, "COMPANY! PRESENT ARMS!" The entire 100 men presented their rifles smoothly.

At this the Herald finally announced the queen, who was being escorted by three secret service members dressed in standard muggle clothing.

"HEAR YE! HEAR YE! Announcing _Her Majesty_ Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Magical Britain, and of Her other Realms and Territories, Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith."

Minister Shacklebolt gave his seat to the Queen, as she sat, and nodded to Harry. Harry spoke up, "Your Majesty, your men await your orders."

"Major, stand down your men at parade rest." The queen spoke formally.

"Aye, Aye, Your Majesty." Harry said, turning again to face his men.

"Men, ORDER ARMS! PARADE REST!" Harry spoke out the commands, and then did an about face.

"Major, you may take your seat in these chambers." The queen spoke.

"Aye, Aye, Your Majesty." Harry spoke as he smartly walked to his booth, where his Seneschals and Goblin guards already sat.

As Harry Sat, Amelia Bones, chief witch of the Wizengamot, who already was seated turned to the Queen, "Your Majesty, would you prefer to lead precede over these chambers today?"

"No, I am here to observe and speak." The queen answered with a wave of her hand.

Madam Bones nodded to the Herald who loudly proclaimed.

Amelia Bones, Chief Witch of the Wizengamot came out and called for order.

"I hereby order the twenty-four thousand, eight hundred and seventy-sixth meeting of the Wizengamot to begin. Chief Witch Amelia Bones, Regent of the Bones line presiding." The Herald intoned, signaling the meeting to begin.

"Do any members have any business to discuss before the convener of this emergency meeting speaks on his business?" Madam Bones asked those present.

After a bit of silence, she turned to look at Harry, "Lord Potter-Black-Merlin, you asked for this meeting, would you lie to speak?" Madam Bones asked.

Harry stood and nodded, "Thank you, Madam Bones. As of this moment, I ask that everyone here present who wishes to retain their Lordship or Ladyship, swear an oath on their magic and life to serve the queen, the crown, and the people of Magical Britain and to furthermore do their best to protect all three. Should you choose to not to do so you would retain your vote but be moved to the commoner voting bloc, and be stripped of all titles and styles as they only exist for as long as the crown shall deem your line worthy."

Theodore Nott Jr., who was now Lord of the Nott stood, "I WILL NOT SWEAR SUCH AN OATH! It's preposterous. Our families were given our lordships by the Ministry of Magic! I will not bow down to a filthy muggle!" Having spoken those words, Nott jumped from his seat and rose his wand, and pointed at the Queen, "AVADA KAD-" As Nott had been in the middle of speaking those fateful words, two loud bangs startled the crowd of wizards, only Harry, His men, The Queen, and the "wizards" that were secret service members in disguise were not shocked at the sound then the sight of two holes appearing in Nott's forehead and the back of his skull spraying on those around him at the time. At this site, the whole crowd grew crazy until Madam Bones was able to quiet the members and crowd as Aurors removed Nott's body from the chambers and the doors were locked and sealed again.

Draco Malfoy stood. "The Chair Recognizes Lord Malfoy." Madam Bones spoke.

Draco began to drawl with anger upon his face, "Lord Potter, what is the meaning of this hideous display?" He asked.

Harry stood to respond, but the Queen also stood to answer, "Lord Malfoy was it? The meaning of this is quite simple, those wounds were caused by protectors of mine who carry muggle weaponry and were aiming to protect me from, what was it again, the Killing Curse?" At this the Queen paused,

"I came before you today to announce a few things that will change. It was brought to my attention that I have been neglecting a large portion of my kingdom, and I intend to rectify this. Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Merlin etc etc shall have my full confidence to rule as my regent in Magical Britain in my stead. Any actions against him will be the equivalent of High Treason against the Crown and punishable as such.

"A group of muggles, under the command of Major Potter, also Known as Lord Potter-Black-Merlin etc, will begin to serve as my eyes, ears, hands, and feet within the Magical Kingdom. They will outrank but have the same authority as your Aurors. In addition Major Potter shall have the authority to grant similar privileges to anyone who wishes to serve in the armed forces and they will be placed under his command.

"Furthermore, I am hereby making it law that being a marked death eater shall carry a minimum sentence of 20 years in prison, and which you will be interrogated under mandatory veristarium for all knowledge you possess and any other crimes which you will be tried for as well. I will not allow those who kill, rape, torture, and destroy others and our way of life to prosper."

At this most of the crowd hushed and realized that things were coming to head. Throughout the next few hours many of the lords and ladies swore the oath, or a variation of it. Some of the lower lords in the dark fringes like Crabbe and Goyle did not swear the oath and were moved to the Commoner voting area where those who did not have lordships but still could vote for various reasons sat.

After the long day, Harry rode with the queen back to Buckingham Palace, bid her ado, and portkeyed his hundred men, their vehicles, and weaponry, to Castellum Uranicus where he had them set up camp until barracks could be built in the outer courtyard. He gave them strict orders that the manor was off limits to all under the rank of Captain and Captains should only enter the first and second floor to see others under Harry's command in the Hogwarts army unless requested to come to another floor.

_**

* * *

===HP-HP-HP-HP===

* * *

**_

**== Wednesday August 28****th**** 1996, 12 Grimmauld Place, UNPLOTABLE, London, England==

* * *

**

Harry arrived at 12 Grimmauld place at precisely 0900 for the day's shopping trip. Today he wore his lordship cloak, his finest dress robes, and was carrying his military uniforms shrunk into the pockets of his robes. He also was carrying his multi storage trunk shrunk in his pocket for carrying everything they would pick up today.

Soon the Weasleys, Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks, Mad-eye, Remus, Severus, and Hermoine, were all present and ready to go so Harry portkeyed them all to the portkey area of Diagon Alley. Harry quickly led the group through Knockturn Alley, down the Alley and into another alley that was labeled Turning Alley. He quickly led him into an unlabeled but large shop and waited for the shopkeeper to come out. Soon after a large man came out from the back sweaty and dirty. "Wha' can I do for ya?" As he saw Harry and his company he quickly changed his attitude and gave a large smile. "Masta' Harry! Here for your first set of armors, no?"

"Yes, Mister Gray." You should have the ones for those here ready, yes?" Harry responded.

"Aye, Milord. Let's get the younguns ready first." Mister Gray responded, signaling Ginny, Ron, and Hermione forward.

As Mr. Gray was bringing out suits of armor Harry was explaining them. "These suits of armor are a design I made myself with the help of Mr. Gray. The outside is a titanium-steal-aluminum alloy is woven into acromantila silk. This allows the alloy weave to absorb or reflect more spellfire, and is also the only substance known to be impervious to muggle bullets and explosives. It also gives the armor the appearance of a solid metal vest and pants, but leaves it quite flexible. The next layer down is baskilisk Hide, further allowing the armor to absorb spellfire. After this is a layer of full acromantila silk allowing the comfort to feel through. All in all the clothing is about 1 ½ inches thick. Suits of armor have been made for every one of you in different designs. All of these suits are spelled for comfort and allow for a growth of up to 6 inches in any direction." Harry explained.

Mr. Gray then showed off Hermione's, Ron's, Fred's, George's and Ginny's suits of armor. All of them had their name on the left breast region in deep crimson lettering that seemed to be solid. On the back of the "vest" was a large crest of Hogwarts and above it "ARMY OF HOGWARTS" was displayed proudly.

After Mr. Gray was done with those three, he brought out four more suits of armor, and presented the first to Remus. Remus' suit had a large POTTER crest on the back, with Seneschal of Potter Line. On the front left breast Remus Lupin-Potter was displayed and on the right pocket was the Ministry of Magic logo, and above the logo it said DUKE OF THE below the logo it finished MINISTRY OF MAGIC.

The next suit of armor he presented to Severus Snape whose armor bore a large RAVENCLAW crest on the Back and proclaimed his position as Seneschal of the Ravenclaw Line. On the front left pocket it gave his name like the others, but on the right the crest of Hogwarts was displayed with his title Marquees of Hogwarts.

The third suit of armor was given to Andromeda Tonks and followed the same pattern. The Black Crest appeared on the back and displayed her position as seneschal of the Black line. On the front left breast her name appeared, and on the front right a small image of Diagon Alley appeared and named her the Duchess of Diagon Alley.

The fourth suit of armor was dusted in gold to give it a golden appearance and was for Arthur Weasley. On the Back it simply read HEAD Seneschal and showed all eight of Harry's family lines in a 1-2- -3 -2 pattern. The first was of Merlin, then Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, followed by Hufflepuff, Simmons, and Draven, and finally Potter and Black. On the front Arthur's full name appeared in black on the front left breast. On the right breast the crest of Hogwarts appeared with DUKE OF HOGWARTS appearing below the crest.

After having all of them put on the armor, Mr. Gray brought out more armor. All of these were designed the same way and had a picture of Castellum Uranicus on the back, with GUARDIANS above the picture and the name of the armor owner on the front left breast. These sets of armor went to Mad-eye and Tonks.

After both of them were dressed, Mr. Gray brought out another set of armor; this one was painted a deep black color and on the back carried all eight of his family titles in wording surrounding small seals. The majority of the back was taken up with the symbol of the British Armed Forces. On the front left breast pocket it simply said "Potter-Black" and on the right it had the insignia for Major.

Harry put his suit of armor on under his robes and then thanked Mister Gray before slipping him plans for what the Queen's regiment's suits of armor would need to have on the front and back and warned him not to sell anything close to similar to this to anyone else or else he could be charged with treason.

After this portion of the shopping trip was done, Harry led the group back to Madam Milkin's and had them fitted for dress robes that followed the same designs as their suits of armor. He also pulled aside Madam Milkin and gave her the muggle designs and patterns for the army of Britain and asked her to design similar attire in self sizing acromantila silk, with an initial order of 200 of each. Madame Milkin stated she would and said that it would cost roughly 1 million galleons due to the amount of uniforms and the rarity of the materials desired. Harry agreed and after the others brought their things up after they had been made three hours later, Harry paid for the group, costing him over 1.5 million galleons.

After this trip, Harry gave permission for Ron and Ginny to purchase new brooms, and Severus to purchase new potions ingredients. In addition everyone got quills, inks, books, and other things. At the end of the day, including his future order from Madam Milkin's, Harry had spent 4,009,873 Galleons, 5 Sickles, and 2 Knuts. He quickly proceeded to portkey them back to Castellum Uranicus, and to the new location of the Burrow, where they sat around and recouped from the many events of the day.

_**

* * *

===HP-HP-HP-HP===

* * *

**_

Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. I hope you like this chapter, it again is one of my longer chapters as without Authors note it about 6000 words, and is my longest chapter page-wise. I put a lot of research and effort into this chapter and hope you like it. The suits of armor and the Queen's Royal Regiment will play an increasingly large role in the future.

_**My question for this week is which of the following should be Harry's animagus (please choose 2 mythical, and 2 normal animals each or add if you can think of others you would like to see, but I need two of each kind)**_

**MYTHICAL**

_Baskilisk_

_Acromantila_

_Griffin_

_Unicorn_

_Hungarian Horntail Dragon_

_Phoenix_

_Chimaera_

_Manticore _

**NORMAL ANIMALS**

_EAGLE_

_dog_

_SNAKE_

_PANTHER_

_LION_

_Squirrel_

_cat_

_Wolf_


	11. A YEARS EVENT'S and REVOLT BEGINS

_**INTERLUDE: A YEARS EVENT'S and REVOLT BEGINS**_

_**

* * *

===HP-HP-HP-HP===

* * *

**_

**Hey guys after a long wait I am back from being sick and struggling with the direction I want to take this story, I know Harry will defeat Voldemort, but I read a really great novel and wanted to mix some of the Technomagic into this fanfiction. I then lost about 15000 words for the chapter when my computer again decided it wanted to be stupid. I decided instead to go back and keep with my initial theme. However I do suggest you read "Marque Black's DARK WARS" series, it is much better than my fiction, though this does not excuse you from reading mine :D I will admit that I had intended to directly borrow, and had gained permission, to borrow his "Airships" design, however after much consideration I decided to change this to what you see come out. Also forgive my non-knowledge of UK Military procedure and practices, alongside ship names, I did some research into the military styling's ETC that I remember and some into ship names but lose the ship names research in my recent computer crash, if it comes across with a more US feel, this is due to my limited training in US Military, not UK. As you will see throughout this story that Harry will continue to grow more powerful and soon will be "gray" due to the fact that he is becoming very politically and military powerful. In essence by the end of this story he will control of all magical britian, though he does currently he does in title, he does not enforce it as much as he will. As he continues to win battles, you will see these effects more and more.**

**So now on with the story!**

_**

* * *

===HP-HP-HP-HP===

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_**

* * *

===HP-HP-HP-HP===

* * *

**_

A year had passed since Harry had been appointed his commission. While Death Eaters and their allies had been busy, most of the strikes were relatively harmless. The exception to this rule was the first battle and the Dark Lord's breaking his followers out of Azkaban. About a month after Harry had met with the Queen and the new unit had come into being, Death Eater's had attacked Diagon Alley. During this battle over a hundred death eaters apparated into Diagon Alley and began killing indiscriminately, looting from stores, and causing intense amounts of damage to the buildings and streets of the Alley.

Through the use of massive amounts of portkeys, Harry and his men had deployed to the Alley, but it took them over 30 minutes to arrive. During this time it over 30 aurors, 35 civilians, and 5 order members had died, including Dedalus Diggle. They set up in the Leaky Cauldron and were able to do battle with the Death Eater's. From the time Harry and his men arrived to help the Aurors and Order members, it took only 10 minutes to completely route the enemy into Knockturn and into apparating from Diagon Alley.

Due to this battle, Harry had approached the Queen and ministry and four things came of this meeting. The first and most important short term solution had been that Harry had been licensed to create portkeys. This allowed Harry and his men to store liberal amounts of portkeys to most major deployment areas around the United Kingdom. The second thing that came of this meeting was a large influx of men into Harry's unit. Many of these men where squibs who had retired from the main military, some were wizards who wanted to join under Harry's unit, and others where family members of muggleborn witches and wizard. The queen also requisitioned more tanks, armor, and men from the Armed Forces to aid in Harry;s unit and had provided him with a promotion to Lt. Colonel.

The third major thing that had occurred was that Harry and the Queen had agreed to go to operate a general research and design project on combining muggle means, namely transportation methods and muggle firearms, and magical methods. Harry had hired Fred and George, and the goblins to work on these projects. The first major breakthrough was that Fred and George figured out the major reason Muggle electronics did not work in Magic rich environments is that magic contained major electromagnetic pulses. These pulses, while not long lasting enough to be felt, where very powerful for the duration of a spell. To combat this Fred and George had helped create a wire insulation and clear film that blocked Magical EMP's. The second major project after magically resistant armor (created from ballistic armor, coated in the new "Agent AKR" that Fred and George had designed) this group, that now included Lee Jordan, many muggle scientists, designers, and other creatures, including many werewolves who worked without fear of losing their jobs for the government, had undertaken was adapting muggle transportation means, into magical hybrids. The first major project was hardening all of their humvee's and tanks to be magically resistant, and able to operate with and in magical rich environments. The improvements included making all of Harry's unit's armor (Tanks etc) warded against magic, but capable of a form of mechanical apparition, whereby the driver would imput coordinates and the vehicle would apparated to the given location.

After this first step had been completed, Harry, with authorization from the Queen, had been put in place of a navel operation, which goal was to take Azkahban Island, and create a new navel and army base that would house Harry's unit.

_**

* * *

===HP-HP-HP-HP===

* * *

**_

_***FLASHBACK***_

Lieutenant Colonel Harry James Potter was standing on the bridge of the HMS Duke, one of the Battleships in the Queen's Armed Forces. Accompanying the battleship into battle was the HMS Victoria, a submarine, and the Cruiser HRS Defense. The Mission today was to destroy the wards and buildings on the large island of Azkaban. Harry had been able to close off the island and move the civilians and others who permently resided on the Island village, more famously known for it's prison, off the island, alongside placing tracking devices warded against magic on the major ward stones of the island.

Harry spoke up, "Captain, order the Duke's and Defense's main guns to fire on the tracking signals, once these are destroyed the new technology the former inhabitants had developed to hide the major targets will fall." Harry ordered.

The captain gave Harry a weird look before hesitantly relaying the order. After a few minutes the island and its village alongside the fortress prison materialized.

Harry again spoke up, "Captain, order all guns, missiles, and batteries on the Duke, the Victoria, and the Defense to open fire on every building on that island, I want them pulverized and the island leveled."

"Aye, Leftenent Colonel." The Captain responded before again relaying the orders. He contemplated on how such a young man could have gained his high ranking commission, and yet at the same time pondering that the young Lt. Colonel had a presence and command ability few officers these days had. In addition the captain was perplexed by the scarcity of information that he could find on the young Lt. Colonel. The Colonel's record was almost 600 pages long, but most of this was blacked out. Officially the file boiled down to a less than a two-page document that the Captain was currently pondering that accompanied his orders. In his opinion, the man was a enigma.

_**Name: Harry James Potter**_

_**Rank: Lieutenant Colonel**_

_**First Commission Date: 23 August 1996**_

_**Age: CLASSIFIED**_

_**DOB: CLASSIFIED**_

_**Service Number: **__**238-4765**__**-1249**_

_**Unit: The Queen's Royal Regiment of Hogwarts**_

_**Unit Type: Combined Unit – Further information Classified for HRM's Eyes Only.**_

_**Unit Status (If Any): Commanding Officer**_

_**Other Titles: Service Member has eight peerages, four of which are classified, Non-Classified includes High Lord Potter, High Lord Black, High Lord Draven, and High Lord Simmons, these peerages are from the 1600's and before and carry the same weight and/or more than a Dukedom. Furthermore the Service member is only to be commanded by specific order of the Queen and has the right to temporarily overrule any military or civilian action he sees fit until Queen's Approval for disapproved operation exists.**_

_**Previous Action: Largely classified. Member has commanded actions against rebel forces throughout the United Kingdom and leads a unit designed to combat a specific group of said Rebel Forces. **_

_**Declassification of any or part of this record or Service Member's full service record can only be authorized by HRM.**_

_**Attached Notes**_

_**CARTE BLANCHE**_

"_**ELIZABETH THE SECOND by the Grace of God of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and of Our other Realms and Territories Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith, To Our right trusty and right well beloved the Subjects of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and of Our other Realms and Territories, The Armed Forces under our command, all Foreign Dignitaries, **__**Our Ministry for Magic for the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, it's Wizengamot and other employees**__**, and all others this note may reach GREETING:**_

_**FORASMUCH as rebellion cannot be tolerated and a great rebellion begins to hide and sulk in the shadows, and this rebellion causes Our concern for ALL Our subjects, **__**be they magical or non-magical.**__** We have therefore caused these Our Letters Patent to be made and have signed them and by them do give Our Royal Assent to the below measures WILLING that the said Measures shall be of the same strength force and effect as if We had been personally present in the the Higher House and the **__**Wizengamot**__** and had publicly and in the presence of you all assented to the same COMMANDING that the Chancellor of Great Britain to seal these Our Letters with the Great Seal of Our Realm AND ALSO COMMANDING Our most dear and entirely beloved Son and most faithful Counsellor Charles Arthur George Prince of Wales The Most Reverend Father in God and Our faithful Counsellor George Leonard Archbishop of Canterbury Primate of All England and Metropolitan or any three or more of them to declare this Our Royal Assent in the said Higher House in the presence of Our Lords and Commons and the Clerk of Our Parliaments to endorse the said Measures in Our name as is requisite and to record these Our Letters Patent and the said Measures in manner accustomed AND WE do declare that after this Our Royal Assent given and declared as is aforesaid then and immediately the said Measures shall be taken and accepted as good and perfect Law of the Kingdom and be put in due execution accordingly.**_

_**WE THEREFORE ordain that the one known as Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Draven-Simmons**__**-Hufflepuff-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Merlin**__** shall have full authority over **__**Our Magical Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Island**__** to work in our name. Furthermore We ordain that the Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Draven-Simmons**__**-Hufflepuff-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Merlin**__** shall command Our Royal Regiment of Hogwarts, upon which only Our person shall have further command and that the aforementioned Regiment and Lord shall have full authority on Our behalf for any measures they deem necessary. Any orders that interacts with other elements of Our Armed Forces shall have further orders issued by the proper military authorities to validate Lord Potter-Black etc. place to command said elements. In all other cases until these Our Letters shall be abolished Lord Potter-Black-Draven-Simmons-Hufflepuff-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Merlin and Our Royal Regiment of Hogwarts whilst under his command shall have full authority to act on our behalf in the civilian, military, and **__**magical**__** worlds including but not limited to keeping the law by any means that he deems neccasary to protect the sanctity of Our Kingdom and Our laws, signing treaties, and furthermore acting in our interests in the civilian, military, and **__**magical**__** worlds.**_

_**These letters shall be invalidated unless renewed by Our hand on the 26**__**th**__** Day of September in the year of Our Lord 1998.**_

_**In Witness whereof We have caused these Our Letters to be made Patent**_

_**WITNESS Ourself at Westminster the day of August 26**__**th**__** in the year of Our Lord 1996 By The Queen Herself Signed with Her Own Hand"**_

**ORIGINAL COMMISSION**

_**Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and of Her other Realms and Territories Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith, Lord High Admiral.**_

_**To our Trusty and Well Beloved Harry James Potter-Black-Draven-Simmons-**__**Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Merlin**__** Greeting:**_

_**We, reposing especial Trust and Confidence in your Loyalty, Courage, and good Conduct, do by these Presents Constitute and Appoint you to be an Officer in Our Royal Armed Forces from the 26**__**th**__** day of August 1996. You are therefore carefully and diligently to discharge your Duty as such in the Rank of Major or in such other Rank as We may from time to time hereafter be pleased to promote you to, of which a notification will be made in the London Gazette, and you are in such manner on such occasions as may be prescribed by Us to exercise and well discipline in their duties such officers, men and women as may be placed under your orders from time to time and use your best endeavours to keep them in good order and discipline.**_

_**And We do hereby Command them to Obey you as their superior Officer and you to observe and follow such Orders and Directions as from time to time you shall receive from Us, or any superior Officer, according to the Rules and Discipline of War, in pursuance of the Trust hereby reposed in you.**_

_**Given at Our Court, at Saint James's the 26th day of August in the 1996th Year of Our Lord**_

After reading this document the Captain turned to see the Island and it's building being pulverized into dust by the various missiles and shells that were impacting and blowing themselves apart on the island. The Captain turned to the young Lt. Colonel as the guns and missile batteries ceased as the entire island had been leveled. "Colonel, any further orders?" The captain asked.

"Captain, contact the Elizebeth I, and order them to launch their fighters to drop the Napalm bombs on the island, I want no chance that any munitions is intact on that island." Harry spoke up.

***END FLASHBACK***

_**

* * *

===HP-HP-HP-HP===

* * *

**_

After this the Goblins had moved Castellum Uranicus and it's various buildings to the island, barracks had been build, storage areas had been built for equipment and the island was surrounded by various docks for ships to come to port. In addition the island now housed an airport that serviced many C-130M Class Transport Aircraft. Aircraft designed from the C-130 but using AKR magically resistant parts to power it and armor the vehicle with the inside expanded enough to hold 4 tanks at a time. These would be used to takeoff, apparated over a target, and the tanks or men inside the plane would use one of the "Telaportation" devices as the muggle soldiers had referred to a device similar to a portkey but able to be keyed into coordinates. The other advantage was that George and Fred had used to runestones to disillusion the planes when a switch was turned in the cockpit.

Since that battle Harry and the Queen had also created the _HMS Dominant_, a _Magical-Class_ Aircraft Carrier that was magically expanded inside and armored against magic outside. This carrier could carrier a standard complement of planes but could also store over 50% of the men, armor, and equipment the Royal Regiment of Hogwarts used. This was mainly to be used as a quick escape/deployment area using the same technologies that the C-130M's used.

Throughout the last year Hermoine, Ron, Luna, and Ginny had helped Harry's plans along by forming the DA into the Army of Hogwarts, training them. In addition Harry had recruited some of his best men to teach them Army etiquette. Many of the Senechals had continued to protect Harry at the new base and continue their own endeavors from the safety of the base of Azkahban, now being called the labeled Castellum Base.

As Harry sat back in his study in Castellum Uranicus, now located on Azkahban, one of his aides rushed in, this one happened to be one of the few muggleborn magical men that had left Hogwarts and joined the Army due to the prejudices of the Purebloods.

"Colonel! The Ministry For Magic is under attack! Albus Dumbledore and his order are already arriving but it is rumored Voldemort is personally leading the attacking forces!"

Harry quickly sat up. "Tell all of the men aboard the _Dominant_ to get their equipment, including the apparition timers set for the automatic keying to the _Dominant_ as a retreat option, and the others keyed to the Ministry of Magic entrance at Diagon Alley. Have them fully armed and armored in the special armor I had designed for them, have two tank crews ready to use the apparition function to the same location, though this will be infantry operation. Furthermore, have the _Dominant _apparate within 50 miles of the nearest coast of England. MAKE sure they know to activate the cloaking features." Harry ordered as he placed his own armor on, grabbed his wand, his pistol, his ammo belt and placed them on over his uniform, as he sling his M-16 rifle over his soldier. Tell them I will be there shortly and they are only to apparated out on my signal and upon my orders for formations.

Soon after Harry apparated onto the _Dominant_ and the captain saw him. "Colonel, any further orders?"

Harry turned to his Captain, a Naval officer and former squib that had served for 25 years in the Royal Navy, Theodore James. "Captain James, order all men to key their apparition timers to formation bravo-charlie-2-3-5. After this is done, apparated the ship into the area that was designated, and I will give further orders. Make sure we are 'cloaked'." Harry ordered, looking out from the bridge

Soon the ship gave a giant lurch as the captain relayed the orders over the intercom.

As the ship stoped it's lurching and settled into the waters, Harry got onto the intercom. "Ladies and Gents, you have your apparition timers and armor. All of those who have been assigned to aid this mission prepare for battle. We have prepared and trained for this day, for too long terrorists and madmen have threatened our world and the magical world and many of you had no idea that world exists, know now that you are some of the few who are privileged to know about and complete this world through out tears and sweat. We will conquer all who do not bow to Her Majesty. All armed forces are to note the following rules of engagement. Any member wearing white masks that are and black robes of the Death Eater terrorist organization, are known Death Eaters, or meet the qualifications of Lord Voldemort's appearance are to be shot on sight. Any others who attempt to interfere are to be subdued without loss of life unless that is impossible. All others who attack our forces are to be killed once they have attempted to attack our forces. Attempt to drop prison wing portkeys on these persons, whether dead or alive. All injured noncombatants or armed forces members are to be transported through the use of Hospital Wing portkeys to the Hospital wing. Prison and hospital wings, standby on alert for prisoners and injured. Use your timers on my count of 10… 10… 9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…GO!"

At that the loud pops could be heard from all over the ships and Harry soon followed.

_**

* * *

===HP-HP-HP-HP===

* * *

**_

**MINISTRY FOR MAGIC ENTRANCE- DIAGON ALLEY**

Harry stood in the front row of his men, backed by 75 percent of his magical members of his units, the squibs and muggles where in the back portions of the assembled formation, though the remaining magical portion of his men largely carried the rear with the two Challenger although shielders where intermingled in the remaining populace.. Among them Neville Longbottom who had risen through the ranks and now commanded Harry's personal guard as a British Army Captain.

Harry applied a sonorous charm to his throat and began speaking, "Death Eaters, you are attacking soverign United Kingdom territory, surrender and your life may be saved. Anyone who does not surrender or attacks members of Her Majesty's Armed Forces, or who attempts to escape will be shot on sight. You have two minutes to exit the Her Majesty's Ministry For Magic or we will be forced to attack your forces and subdue your forces."

Harry waited and while no one in unit moved, he could feel the anticipation in the air. With less than a minute left, he called out again, "Death Eaters, I repeat this is your last warning, come out and surrender peacefully and no one will get hurt, Anyone, Death Eater or not who attacks Auror or Her Majesty's forces will be subdued with lethal force."

As the time limit ended, Harry pulled his microphone up and set it onto the tactical channel. "All elements helmets on and shielders in positions. All elements save the elements assigned to guard the armored forces follow me and your commanders into battle, remember the rules of engagement. Armored elements and wardbreaker elements, take down those doors. Warders erect anti-apparition and portkey wards, make sure they are keyed to let our forces or portkeys out."

At that command the tanks guns began a mighty roar as their cannons and machine guns let loose on the doors and wards keep Harry and his men out. Within minutes the wards and doors were demolished, as the new wards where erected over the ministry and Harry again got on his tactical microphone. "All forces not assigned to protect the armored devisions follow me, armored forces, standby for further orders, you have permission to attack any enemy forces fleeing the battlefield."

At this Harry led a charge into the atrium of the ministry of magic and ordered various units into other areas as he spread to the top floor and the Minister and Department Head's offices. Various battle broke out throughout the building. New of casualties and fatalities soon reached Harry as he rushed to protect the Minister. As soon as he and his men got to the floor a large group of Death Eaters approached Harry.

"Death Eaters, surrender now and no harm will come." Harry spoke up, hoping once more to eliminate one conflict.

"Is little ickle Pottie to scared to fight to us? Desgusting Pottie allowing muggle scum into the Ministry of Magic?" Bellatrix Lestrange shouted out from the back as curses and gunfire began to exchange as a few of Harry's men where downed with lethal curses that ended up not being as lethal as they though due to the armor. Soon Harry was entrenched with a battle of spellfire as he wielded his pistol in one hand, and his Wand in the other. As this battle dredged on, Lord Voldemort marched into view and began to battle, Harry ducked behind cover and lined up a shot on Voldemort that managed to hit the Dark Lord in his soldier as the Dark Lord gave a deep hiss at the pain and attempted to apparated out, when he figured out he could not, he raced away from Harry's forces and managed to flee the current floor, with Bella following the Dark Lord.

Harry again spoke up, "Your Lord has fled, surrender and you will be given medical aid!" He shouted to the remaining Death Eaters, including Lucius Malfoy, Avery, Nott Sr, and many other he did not recognize. As Harry and his men continued to battle the death eaters, killing many low level members and even hitting Lucius with more than a few bullets, Lucius and the other High Ranking members began to see they were losing, as far as they could see they had failed to kill any of Harry's men, while losing many.

Lucius spoke up, "Potter, we'll surrender." A few of the members, though Avery was the only inner circle member who attempted, attempted to kill Malfoy before these were struck down. The others including Nott Sr and Malfoy dropped their wands and surrenders. Harry and his men secured them with magic inhibiting cuffs and portkeyed them back to the Dominant Prison Ward with orders to treat their injuries.

Harry had received word that all death eaters had fled, been killed, or been captured and the ministry was clear about an hour later as he and his men continued to guard the Minister. Harry and his men quickly cleared out of the ministry and disbanded their wards before using their apparition timers to arrive back aboard the _Dominant_ which then apparated back to its docking at Castulum Island. Prisoners where secured as patients where moved to the hospital wards on the island, both magical and muggle.

Harry reviewed the records and found that 3 of his men had fallen during the battle with over 200 injuries both minor and major, whilst they had captured over 40 death eaters and over 50 were reported dead. In addition the ministry and his forces estimated that a majority of those who escaped were injured in some way or another.

===LATER THAT DAY==

Harry had his formal Lord Regent of Magical England robes on as he took the middle seat in the large prison meeting room on the Island and sat with the records of Death Eaters his men had captured before them. Among these were Nott Sr and Jr., Malfoy, and Belatrix's husband, Rodolphus Lestrange. His biggest issue at this time was an operation that the Queen wanted to carry out. Gringotts London carried the mass of the Dark Lord's wealth, and yet the head of the Goblin nation refused to allow them to hand over wealth. His contacts in the Goblin bank assured him that they would support the Queen should she be able to gain Gringotts London, the largest Goblin bank, from the Goblin nation. While many goblins detested the Queen, Harry had a deep camaderie with those who knew him, and many of them felt that he would be a better leader than the Goblins who ruled them from far off lands as long as he continued to allow them to do business. Due to this the Queen wanted him to capture Gringotts or cause them to surrender, but this would require a show of force that would convince those Goblins that did not support the insurgency to view him as a battle effective leader. This could very well mean the death of many goblins and his men. However he believed they could capture some of it now and again he could force the issue of Draco's guardianship. Narsicca seemed to have fled the Wizarding World and since she could not be found, ultimetly Lucius now had control in some degree.

As the trials progressed, many were sentenced to life imprisonment or execution if they failed to be repentant of their crimes, while some where offered deals. Rodulphus had agreed to serve 10 years in prison mandatory and then to enter a house arrest rehabilitation program while forfeiting all of his and his wife's wealth, along with any contents in those vaults and others he had access to after testifying under veristarium. If any other crime was committed while in prison or during his lifetime he would be sentenced to death immediattly.

While Nott Jr and Sr. where far from rich by pureblood standards, they did carry a decent amount of wealth and the Nott family seat on the Wizengamot. They where forced to a 20 year sentence with similar terms to Lestrange's deal, along with the fact they needed to name a heir from amongst Harry's seneschals, and they chose Severus Snape to be the Heir of the Nott line and he gained full control of their estate at that moment.

Finally the time came for Malfoy's trial. As Malfoy was led in he was administered veristarium and sat in the defendants chair.

Harry spoke up as the main judge and final arbiter of punishments, "Mr. Malfoy, you have been charged with multiple counts of murder and being a Death Eater. I will warn you that you are being charged as a enemy combatant and therefore are to be judged by military tribunal. Your maximum punishment shall be execution by firing squad. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lord Regent." Malfoy said in a deadpan but respectful voice.

"How do you plead?"

"Not Guilty." Malfoy responded. At this the judges were shocked, as Malfoy was under veristarium it would require a true heartfelt belief he was innocent of some reason for this to work and not a trickery of the imperius curse.

"Can you explain your feelings ?" Harry spoke up.

"When I was younger I was forced to join the Death Eaters by my father, and I stayed involved only to protect my wife, and then son. Once the Dark Lord died, I only attempted to get rid of the diary, which I had no idea what it would actually do. Once the Dark Lord returned I again only served to protect my son. I was forced into many of my actions to protect my family." Malfoy responded under the veristarium.

Harry pondered this, "And now what do you wish to occur?"

"Lock me away in a prison Voldemort can't find and protect Draco and I will be happy." Malfoy responded.

Harry thought for a moment, this actually laid well into his plans.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would like for you to name me regent of the Malfoy Lordship and caretaker of the Gold in your vaults, under the condition it will not pass to your son until he is rehabilitated of any desire to join the Dark Lord or rascist views, in addition to retrieving any monies from other vaults you have access to that the Dark Lord may draw funding from. In addition I would like you to agree to support Andromeda Tonks-Black's guardianship of your son. Should you do so, I would order your sentence to be a lifetime house arrest on a house furnished on this island. Any unapproved leaving of that house would cause you to serve the remainder of your life in prison. Furthermore any outings would need to be approved by me and/or the prison warden and you would be guarded by members of the Armed Forces stationed on this base that guard the prison. Furthermore you will have a monthly stipend for doing work on the island like any other prisoner. You will not be allowed to access a wand outside your home unless you take up healing at the base hospital but will be allowed to brew potions and perform magic inside this home, though if you are caught casting harmful magic unless under threat in any of these conditions you will lose access to these privileges. Furthermore you will be required to attend mandatory rehabilitation and counseling sessions with base therapists and group therapy settings. Do you agree to these terms?" Harry spoke up.

"Yes, I will Lord Potter." Malfoy spoke up.

At this Harry noted the punishment and dismissed him and continued on with the trial.

_**

* * *

===HP-HP-HP-HP===

* * *

**_

**===ONE MONTH LATER===**

All of the goblins at Gringotts that where in league with Harry's plans, about 80 percent of all of the goblins, among them most of the High Ranking goblins save the bank leaders including over ninety percent of the warrior Goblins, were prepared for the battle to come. They knew they would not attack Haryr or their own unless provoked, but could not help but be fearful that some of their own who did not side with Harry, including some of the warriors, would trun on them. However Harry had assured them that he would not attack them but allow them to stay out of the fighting as long as they agreed to turn over control of the bank to him personally, they would be allowed to continue to run day-to-day operations and even be allowed to research and improve some of their potions and services that the Goblin nation refused to put money into claiming the current ones where satisfactory. This plan had the approval of the Queen and Harry and his men where prepared for the coming battle.

Harry stood aboard the dominant with the Army of Hogwarts, his Senechals, and the "Guardians" surrounding him on the deck of the aircraft carrier as his men prepared below decks. All of the aircraft where either lined up alongside the deck of the ship, or stored in the below hangar. Almost every one of the thousand infantry and the multiple units of armor where prepared to go into this battle. Diagon Alley had been cleared already of almost all wizards and witches when the aurors showed up and forced every shop to close down for the day due to the orders the Queen had issued.

Harry was outfitted in a combination of his army uniform and lordship cloak over himself. He was assured by the queen that if he could make this work, he would again be rewarded with not only the controlling Gringotts as a "Family business" but he would also be promoted to a full colonel. Harry had a lot riding on this, and the Queen seemed to trust him. Now all he had to do was defeat about 200 bloodthirsty goblins, storm a stronghold, capture the lead goblins. Such was life.

As Harry looked across the sea towards the shores of Britain, he could feel how much he loved this land. Harry tuned his tactical mike to the bridge. "Captain I want you to play 'Britannica' to the crew and men on the ship, when it is done patch me into the loudspeaker system." Harry spoke up. Over the last year he and Tonks had become close and he valued her input in his life. Other relationships abounded, Hermoine and Ron had got together while Severus and Remus had also paired together. Ginny was dating Neville while Luna kept telling him that she wasn't ready to settle into a relationship. Many of his men had been dragged into her bed and loved to tell the stories. Harry was happy and while Tonks and he had not fully consummated their relationship, everyone could tell they were close.

As the last notes of the song cleared out, Harry adujusted his mike and began speaking. "Ladies and Gents, today is a day that the magical world will mark in history. Today the Queen personally urges us into battle to control the economy of the Wizarding world. Today we make our mark. Our units are feared by every death eater in existence, they do not understand our technology or our discipline. They do not understand we fight for more than the honor of ourselves. Today all who stand by my side will be brought into battle. The Goblins who oppose us today feel that no human can stand up to their might. That no human can best one of their warriors. Many of them feel different, but unfortunetly the leaders of these goblins and others feel that they do not serve us, we serve them. Today we march into battle not only to prove them wrong, but to show that humans and other magical races not only can be better than others, but we are equal, we can stand side by side. We march today for the glory of Britain. We march today for the glory of the Queen, and we march today for the hope that all people can become equal once again. The rules of engagement are thus, any goblin wearing white paint is to be left alone unless they attack you first. Once we have subdued the warriors, I and those of the Army of Hogwarts, my Senechals, and my personal guard, alongside myself, will capture the leaders of this bank that oppose us. Once this is done, All of you are to portkey back. I and those closest to my Lordship will stay and sort out the aftermath. Prepare to launch in formation Gulf-Oscar-Bravo-Lima-1. You will launch on my signal. Make sure all of your armor is on under your uniform and you carry the standard loadout. This may be a long siege and if this is the case at the end of the day we will begin shifts sending you back to the ship."

Harry waited a few minutes to make sure that his orders had been carried out, he looked at Tonks, squeezed her hand gently as he hefted his helmet on and watched as the others did the same. "Ready guys?" Harry asked as they shook their heads affirmative at him. He again turned on his mike, "All units use your apparition timers now." At this pops could be heard throughout the ship as Harry and those that stood beside him apparated to the front lines.

_**

* * *

===HP-HP-HP-HP===

* * *

**_

**AN: Sorry again for the long wait guys, the next chapter should come a bit faster due to the fact I am excited to writing it.**


	12. THE SIEGE OF THE GOBLINS

**Chapter 11: SIEGE of the GOBLINS**

* * *

As Harry, the Army of Hogwarts, the guardians, and his Seneschals arrived, along with Neville and the guard unit arrived Harry looked around spotting the line of tanks and artillery guns that now faced Gringotts throughout the long alley and the men that filled the alley.

Harry stood up and watched as Gringotts, with it's doors shut waited. He quickly casted a sonorous on himself, "Goblins of Gringotts London, all who already side with the Queen need not fear our forces, however as an organization the leaders of Gringotts are being charged with Treason to the Crown. You have 15 minutes to offer an unconditional surrender of Gringotts, it's vaults, it's personal, and any other creature, asset, gold, etcetera, that is in Gringotts property in England. Should you fail to do so the Queen has ordered that I lead the Royal Regiment of Hogwarts, alongside the Army of Hogwarts into battle."

Harry waited the fifteen minutes before he ordered the warders and cursebreakers forward to take down the wards. This took a good 6 hours to disable every ward and curse on the doorway and entrance of the bank.

"Units 1 and two, return to the dominant, you have the next 6 hours to sleep. Tanks, begin to bombard the doors and entrance way. Anti-Aircraft and artillery, standby for any dragons or creatures they release. Everyone move back away from the bank, leave 100 meters between the target and nearest units." Harry said from his field base. This was ordered eight hours into the campaign. Harry had been receiving word from the Goblins inside that they were waiting until more action was taken before fighting back, and those loyal to Harry was making sure that the Goblins that weren't loyal were not interfering with the many vaults and assets under Gringott's London's control.

"Sir, a message was slipped out to our forces through the sewer tunnels. It carries the your family's seals with a BM under each seal." One of Harry's many aides came in, standing in his gold and silver armor.

Harry took the note, dismissing the aide and began to read.

_**9 of 12 Goblin nations chiefs are in the bank. They refuse to yield the bank and will likely challenge you to a Goblin honor duel wherein two participants may use any armor and weapons they wish and each constitute one condition for loss and one for win.**_

_**G R R**_

So the note was from Ragnarok, Ragnok, and Griphook, not only that but if he could gain entrance to the bank then he could likely win a duel against one of the Goblin chiefs, they would have no cause to complain at the surrender at the bank being turned over to Harry and it may may future cooperation easier.

Harry again ordered the guns to presume the bank as two welsh green dragons appeared from the bank and began to attack his men. The battle raged for many hours with many of his men receiving grievous injuries and even more being dealt the hand of death.

Harry led the battle out, "AIM FOR THE EYES! AA TAKE THOSE CREATURES DOWN!" He shouted to the ranks of men. Soon gunfire, anti-aircraft shells, and sniper fire soon overwhelmed the dragon, but not without injury or loss of life.

Harry sighed, "Medics, take the injured and dead back to the _Dominant_ and get them healed, prepare autoposies on the dead, and get me a list of names so that I might notify their next of kin. Get everyone back here I have a feeling the doors are about to fail."

Over the next few hours Artillery continued to pound into the large doors of Gringotts as tankfire roared and the men waited. Harry was able to notify the next of Kin and make suggestions for awards as the door continued to be chipped away. As Harry had predicted within the hour the wards and door fell and out swarmed many Goblin warriors, some joined Harry's forces in combating the others while others attempted to hack and fight through the crowd. Over the next few hours more of his men succumbed to injury, portkeying away. Once Harry finally fougt the last goblin warrior, he led the charge of his men into the bank. Standing before him stood nine goblins, each surrounded by four warriors. Almost half the warrirors carried Harry's nark on their helmets and the oters looked wearily as Harry ordered his men to halt. "Chiefs." Harry murmured with a slight inclination of his head.

"Lord Potter, you have fought better than we expected and many of our goblins have sided with you. We challenge you to a Goblin Honor Duel with our main chief. If you should win, we will accept any and all terms of surrender. If you shall lose, your men will be line themselves and wait for death."

"And If I shall win, you shall cooperate with our bank once you surrender, continuing to aid you in other countries and helping our cause, whilst if I shall lose I will gladly offer all my gold and that of my house to your coffers." Harry spoke up.

The Goblins took a moment to confer with each other and then nodded as the largest goblin, about 4 feet tall and muscular drew a sword and approached Harry The goblin was wearing the standard goblin armor. Harry shrugged, grabbed his pistol, the sword of Gryffindor, and his wand and handed the rest of his weapons to Neville.

As Harry bowed, the Goblin began firing goblin magic at Harry who was busy dodging. As Harry got a clean shot, he fired a few rounds into the goblin's arms to incapicate him. "Do you yield?" Harry yelled, panting from the exertion of dodging the magic.

"NEVER human!" The goblin roared back, rushing to tackle Harry. As the goblin got close, Harry moved out of the way shouting a reducto at the running back of the Goblin. The armor could be seen buckling under the force of Harry's silent spell. The Goblin grunted before standing again and rushing at Harry. Harry aimed for the eyes and fired another redactor, blowing the Goblin's head apart as he impacted on Harry. As the Goblin went down Neville rushed to remove the carcass from on top of Harry. As Harry rose, the Goblins bowed. "Lord Potter, you have won your duel and our respect. We will continue to cooperate with Gringott's England as needed and the Goblins that aided you may remain to work for you, may this profit us both. We will not touch the vaults in this bank, but any asset seizures you make here, may not apply in other banks. Each bank shall have our own policies, but know this, the Goblins shall remain neutral in the coming conflict. While we will not seek to harm the death eaters, we will not ally ourselves with the Lord Voldemort, Lord of Slytherin. We will work with you in matters of business, but that is it. You will be responsible for the loans and savings accounts that come from this branch."

At this the leaders of the Goblin nation, and about thirty other goblins left the bank and left it in Harry's hand.

* * *

**AN: I've decided to start doing shorter chapters, especially as I have started another fic that just won't go away. Therefore I felt it best on both fic's to start writing shorter chapters, this means less of a delay for you guys and less of a force on me to push out 5k-10k at a time. If you need more to read feel free to read my other fic GOBLIN CHILD.**


	13. Notice to Readers

Dear readers,

I am sorry to say that due to my attempting to finish Goblin Child and Second Life redux, that I am currently putting this story on the backburner. I hope to one day come back and finish this story, as it is my first love and first serious attempt at fanfiction, but the muse has left me for quite awhile.

In the meantime I do not mind if people contact me and ask to adopt this fic, just know that I will likely continue it where I left off.

Sincerely

Conflicted One

Sterling Williamson


End file.
